If Wishes were Fishes
by rika195
Summary: Kouji has to stay the night at Takuya's house because his parents are out of town. But he gets into a debate about wishes that sucks him dry, and Takuya's wishes get out of hand! Can he survive the long week? Can Rika?
1. Chapter 1

If Wishes were Fishes……Revised so that it is a story. Hooray!

By Antonia and Natasha Hagelin…..

Takuya Tasha (Who is Kouji's top-fan)

Kouji Toni (Who is Takuya's top-fan)

(------)

Disclaimer: We do not own digimon, or Takuya, or Kouji. This story is fiction, and none of it ever happened. Please enjoy! This disclaimer is for the whole story.

(------)

_Tonight, Kouji Minamoto's parents are out of town, and he was not allowed to stay home alone. He had to find somewhere to stay. So of course, out of the kindness of his heart, Takuya offered his friend the chance to sleep over at his house. Kouji accepted…and then regretted it._

_After hours of trying to coop with Takuya's obnoxious and overly optimistic behavior, and trying to ignore Takuya's prankster little brother, Kouji finally convinced Takuya to settle down, stop procrastinating, and get his homework done. The effort left him wishing he could crawl into bed and die, even though he had managed to get his homework done and Takuya had not. And that's where we find them now._

(------)

"Man, I wish I didn't have to do stupid homework!" Takuya huffed, annoyed. He stared at his half finished homework with a depressed face.

Kouji, staring dully at Takuya, sighed in annoyance. "Yeah well, you know what they say, if wishes were horses…"

Takuya chuckled and pointed to Kouji stupidly. "Um Kouji, what on earth does that mean! Actually, it is "If wishes were FISHES!" EVERYBODY knows that!" He shook his head at Kouji's complete stupidity and simply forgot about his homework.

"If wishes were fishes…what? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard! Where'd you hear that nonsense?" Kouji stared at Takuya as if Takuya was the biggest idiot he'd ever seen.

"The dictionary, STUPID! Where else do you get all the REAL stuff from?"

Kouji rolled his eyes. "Oh right. And I'm assuming you came up with that off the top of your head right? How very NOT impressive." He pointed to Takuya's homework, indicating that he should continue.

Takuya chuckled again at Kouji, and ignored the hint. "Oh ho ho, you think you are SO smart, don't you?"

Kouji grimaced and held his head painfully. "Takuya…" he groaned… wishing the kid would quite procrastinating.

"Well, what on earth does "horses" have to do with anything? Fishes are soo much more LOGICAL! Plus, it rhymes… " Takuya scribbled a drawing on his paper that was supposed to be a flower, but it looked more like a helicopter.

"And rhyming cuts the cake eh?" Kouji groaned to himself. "You're an idiot. The saying goes: "If wishes were horses, beggars would ride." What saying do _you _know?"

Takuya laughed openly and slapped Kouji's knee. "Oh, is that really what you think? It doesn't even make sense! The _real_ saying goes: "If wishes were fishes, there would be no world hunger!" boy, do you have a thing or two to learn from ME!" He shook his head again.

Kouji blinked in utter disbelief. "What? "There would be no world hunger?" What happened to your whole rhyming gig? Where on earth did you hear that? No wait…don't even answer. I can already tell you just made it up."

Takuya huffed and crossed his arms. "You just don't have an ear for true knowledge I suppose! I _didn't_ make it up! Like I said, "straight from the dictionary!" And about the rhyming thing, "fishes" and "wishes" rhyme, duh!"

Kouji held head and groaned. "Why do I even _try _to have a debate with you? It's like trying to debate with a chimpanzee or something!"

"I think you meant more along the lines of, "GENIOUS!" Kouji."

"Or idiot. I wish I didn't have to spend the night at your house tonight!"

Takuya shrugged. "Well, you know what EVERYONE says, "if wishes were fishes!"…"

Kouji looked like he felt sick. "Actually, "If wishes were fishes, Takuya would die." So I WISH they were. But since you're alive, I guess they're horses."

"Spoken like a true FOURTH GRADER!"

Kouji sighed and closed his eyes painfully.

"That's right… nothing to say. It is obvious who is smarter here." Takuya grinned triumphantly at Kouji, and continued scribbling on his homework.

Kouji stared helplessly at the ceiling. "Obviously."

"mhm! Well, I guess that settles it, doesn't it?"

Kouji turned to face Takuya, hopeful. "Then we can go to bed so tomorrow will come soon enough for me to leave?"

Takuya shook his head, grinning. His homework was completely forgotten by both of them. "I was thinking actually we could play mouse trap…" he hinted.

Kouji threw himself on the floor and sighed. "Ironic how you'd choose that game at this moment…."

Takuya grinned. "yeah?"

Kouji sneered at him. "Yeah. Exactly how I feel at this moment in time."

"Well, maybe you'll win! Then I'LL be in the mouse trap!" He nudged Kouji playfully.

Kouji stared at the ceiling thoughtfully, and then turned toward Takuya with a dangerous glint in his eyes. "I have a better idea…" he said evilly.

Takuya tried to guess. "Monopoly? Uh.. checkers? OH OH! TWISTER!"

"No…" Kouji grinned sneakily. "This game is called "try to strangle Takuya in under five seconds." I think you'll enjoy it!"

Takuya frowned and crossed his arms. "ha-ha, very funny. Well, I'll go get mouse trap, you wait here…"

Kouji chuckled. "Yes! Now's my chance!" He lunged at Takuya, stuffed his head in a pillow, and dashed out of the room.

" hey wait!" Takuya cried in a muffled voice. "Come back!"

Kouji shook his head. "No way, I'm outta here!"

"But…. But…" Takuya slipped the pillow off his head and stared at the door, left all alone. "But what about mousetrap?"

(------)

Toni: I can't believe I am letting my favorite character get butchered like this.

Tasha: haha, and Kouji is STILL cooler..

Toni: ….Yeah, but……

Tasha: don't even.. if you ever start acting like him, ill cut off your head. Or worse… but yeah, I KNOW everyone (cept dorks) agree with me. Takuya is stupid/Kouji rocks.

Toni: Ha! My reviewers will prove you wrong. Just wait! You'll see. Hee hee.

Tasha: Yes… yes, I'll see. See you proved wrong a hundred times, over. Dude, the mouse trap thing? WHO COULD BE STUPIDER?

Toni: Well…you wrote it, so that must be saying something right there…

Tasha: Uh, I was imitating your dork-friend… er. Idiot-friend… no, geek… uh…. Loser…. Ok.. Retarded-friend Takuya.

Toni: (more to herself than her sister) Man, she tries so hard to make fun of him, but really, his ability to be cool even when he's an idiot and a dork outrules Kouji ten to one!

Tasha (who is awesome and cool): I don't try to, I DO make fun of him. And plus, he is so easy to make fun of… but I really don't see whats cool about him… I really… I mean, hitting my head against the wall doesn't even help.

Toni: The fact that you hit your head against the wall to think doesn't really…okay just kidding. Lol. I lovd you Tash, but you are just as much a dork as Takuya is. HAHA! TAKE THAT!

Tasha: don't you mean, "LOVE" sheesh, she doesn't even love me… she "lovd" me, or, "loved" meaning…. I wont even go there… lol. But anyways. I have these cool fish….

Toni: That's the signal to go. Bye! Wish Kouji luck as he finds he actually still has to stay the night at Takuya's house, and endure mouse trap. Tee hee!

Tasha: yeah… bye. (Takuya like, cheats to win). Haha, either that or he is a SORE LOSER. "Koji! (whine) That's not fair!" (sob) ok, just kidding…. As if people will even read it. Bye!

(------)

Should there be a second chapter, and a second debate, against two other of our favorite characters? And should we make it a little more fair? Yeah. Okay, good night.


	2. Chapter 2

Continued Debates…Revised Version! It's in story format now.

Between Kouji Minamoto and Takuya Kanbara

Cast:

Kouji: Toni Hagelin

Takuya: Tasha Hagelin

Note: Takuya is Toni's favorite character, and Kouji is Tasha's. Just remember that.

(------)

Disclaimer on chapter one

(------)

_Last time, Kouji attempted to run away and go back to his own house, but Mrs. Kanbara simply refused, locked the door, and sent him upstairs to go to bed. Supposedly that is. As soon as Kouji entered the room, Takuya dragged him to the floor and produced the game chess. After wondering why Takuya had changed his mind over what game to play, Takuya simply stated that Kouji probably preferred it, being so serious, and so they would play a serious game._

_And so that is where we find them now._

(------)

Kouji sighed, his eyes half closed in complete boredom as he stared at the board in front of him. How long had it been? "Will you hurry up and move already? It'll be Christmas before you move at this rate!"

Takuya stared thoughtfully at his pieces, which were few. "Oh, calm down Kouji-o!" He grinned and made a retarded move. "BWA HA! CHECK LATE!"

Kouji gave him a pained expression. "Please…it's "check _mate_" and no it's not." He made a move without hardly taking a pause, and glanced up at Takuya. "Do you even know _how _to play chess Takuya?"

Takuya rolled his eyes. "Of _course_ I do! Idiot!" He moved his queen to kill Kouji's pawn. "ha HA! See? Beat that! "

Kouji thought for a minute, and then moved his knight to kill Takuya's queen. "Whatever happened to the mouse trap idea? At least you know how to play THAT." This was retarded.

Takuya glared at the play Kouji just made. "Hey! You cant move that! That's cheating! That's not fair! Queens cant die!" he crossed his arms in a pout. "Plus, that piece you just moved, the chariot, can only move like THIS:" He moved the piece forward and back along the board. "See?" He placed his queen back on the board. "Now REDO!"

"First off…" Kouji said, and took Takuya's queen away. "Second…this is a knight. Not a "chariot." Sheesh. And Knights move in L's. ROOKS move forward and back."

Takuya stuttered for a minute, and then sneered at Kouji mockingly. "But we are playing the JAPANESE way, I have no idea what way YOU are playing! American, I assume? Well that's stupid!" He moved his queen back on the board.

Kouji sighed and took Takuya's queen away for the second time, hiding it in his pocket. "No, we're playing the _original _way. I don't know what you think of as the "Japanese" way, but you're wrong. Please don't insult my nationality."

"HEY! It is MY Nationality too! I was only standing up for it! And what were you doing? _Disgracing_ it? Now give me back that queen!" He held out his hand in annoyance.

Kouji stared at Takuya coolly. "No."

Takuya stood up, angry. "But it isn't yours! It's mine! Now hand it over! NOW!"

"Sit down. It's your move. And hurry up because after you move, I can put you in checkmate," Kouji ordered, completely ignoring him.

"Phh! That's ridiculous!" Takuya glared at Kouji for several minutes, and then plopped back down on the ground. "I can get YOU into check-hate sooner!" He thought about his move for a minute, and then dove his king from one end of the chessboard to the other in triumph. "YE-HA! CHECK-GATE!"

Kouji flicked Takuya's hand away in disgust. "Fine, okay. Have it your way. My turn." He took his own king and knocked Takuya's off the board. "I win. You put your king in danger."

Takuya's face turned red, "HEY!" He glanced around in frustration, and then grabbed three pawns, two knights and… well, that's all he has left anyways… and threw them at Kouji. "BEAT MY ARMY!"

Kouji stood up and walks off. "Can we go to bed already? I want tomorrow to get here."

Takuya watched him walk off, and picked up his Agunimon action figure. "YEAH WUL…." He muttered evilly. "Bet he couldn't beat agunimon… hehehehehehehehehehehehe…"

Kouji's eyes flickered dangerously, and he muttered so Takuya couldn't hear him… "Heh. Now he brings up something I'm willing to participate in…" He turned around coolly. "Oh yeah? Agunimon stinks when he has to fight Lobomon."

Takuya smirked. "But you don't have an ACTION FIGURE!" He held up a half-melted-from-using-lighters-on-it-agunimon-action-figure. "Look at THIS!"

Kouji grimaced at the poor little piece of plastic. "That thing? You half destroyed that pitiful little…plastic…thing. You don't even know what the words "action figure" _mean._" He walked calmly over to his bag and fished something out. "Check this out!" He proudly held up a perfect Lobomon action figure that practically glistened in the light of Takuya's bed room.

Takuya looked at agunimon, and then back at Lobomon, and smirked a satisfied smirk. "Looks like mine's seen more ACTION, Kouji! See, he has scars an stuff. "

"Um…that's just sad the way you've butchered that thing. The REAL Agunimon would be ashamed. No…_offended! _In fact, _I'm _offended."

"Bla bla, Whatever Kouji. Mine could still beat yours in a fair right…"

Kouji snapped out of his sour mood and grinned competitively. "Wanna bet?" He dove on top of Takuya with a growl. "Lobo-Kendo!" he yelled, choking Takuya and knocking Agunimon out of his hands.

"Hey!" Takuya complained. He started hitting Kouji uselessly. "This isn't fair! I said a _fair _fight!"

"It is fair," Kouji huffed. "You just are so lame, that you couldn't even win an unfair fight in your favor."

" I don't want to play this game anymore," Takuya complained, annoyed. "You are being a dork!" He pushed Kouji off in order to allow himself to breathe. "I think I'm going to get mousetrap…. That's more fun! Plus, I'm really good at that game." He stood up and walked over to the closet, fishing around inside for his favorite game.

"No…. We already played chess!" Kouji cried, groaning and collapsing onto his back. "Can't we just…Can't I just go to bed and leave you to play mouse trap by yourself?"

"No!" Takuya whined. "I just want to play this!" He found what he was looking for, and placed mouse trap out on the ground. With a delighted grin, he started to set it up.

(------)

…..To be continued, next time, as Kouji and Takuya play mouse trap!…


	3. Chapter 3

A debate between Kouji Minamoto and Takuya Kanbara: REVISED! Story format is better. So please enjoy.

Which lines were written by who?

Kouji Minamoto's part- written by Toni (Takuya's top fan)

Takuya Kanbara's part- written by Tasha (Kouji's top fan)

Disclaimer: on the first chapter. Basically, we do not own these characters. We are simply writing a story about them.

(------)

_It is now at the late hours of the night, and Kouji is practically dying to go home. He would already be asleep if Takuya weren't so pushy. Arguments and insults were nothing. Takuya somehow managed to get Kouji to play mouse trap with him. How do these things happen? Kouji couldn't find an answer. So that's where we find them now…towards the end of a game of mouse trap._

(------)

"Hehehehehe, I am going to win!" Takuya cried, rubbing his hands together gleefully.

"You _think. _You have horrible luck." Kouji was hiding half way in his sleeping bag, already overly bored. He would never admit it out loud, but he was the one having horrible luck.

Takuya stuck out his tongue. "Well THAT was a lie if ever I heard one! Plus, I have the red mouse, and he is the cooooolest!"

" Well I have the _blue _mouse," Kouji sneered sarcastically, "which is not _chewed on _like your red mouse is." He made a disgusted face.

"Hey!" Takuya glared at Kouji defensively. "I was hungry one day, and Mom made me play mousetrap until dinner was ready. But he is still cool." He admired his little red mouse. "It's okay Georgie!" Kouji couldn't believe he was talking to the mouse for some reason. "You are my favorite!"

Kouji rolled his eyes. "Sheesh. If I was one of these mice, I'd be _lucky _not to be your favorite…since being your favorite means getting chewed up."

"Hey…." Takuya frowned. "Well… He did receive a purple heart…." He looked at a purple marker mark on the little red mouse and smiled. "I gave it to him for being brave."

"And I used to think you were intelligent, back in the days when we would fight in the digital world…" Kouji sighed sadly.

"That was only like, ..what… a couple months ago? Plus, I got smarter since then! In fact, my grades went up! I am getting Cs now!"

Kouji smirked. "Let's not go there. Hey, what time is it anyway? Shouldn't we be asleep? Like…isn't there school tomorrow?"

"Silly!" Takuya laughed openly. "Tomorrow is Saturday, remember?" He nudged Kouji with a grin. "We can stay up as late as we want! We can even sneak down stairs and get some ice cream!" He moved his mouse piece.

"Ohh…your mouse got KILLED!" Kouji flipped the board heartlessly. "This is stupid. But I like the ice cream idea…" he brightened a little…but just a little.

Takuya glared at the flipped board, actually really mad at Kouji. "HEY! I was winning that! You didn't have to flip the board! It took me half an hour to set it up!" he started grumbling and picking up the pieces, then paused to say "…wait, you said you wanted to sneak down to get ice cream?"

Kouji blinked innocently, a slight grin on his face. "What? Did I? Well…It _is _actually one of your few interesting and maybe good ideas…."

"Yes! Let's go then!" Takuya exclaimed, excited that Kouji was getting into it finally. He stopped and glanced at mousetrap. "But we should clean up!" He started singing a little "clean up" song as he began to put the game away. "Hey, you know what would be funny Kouji?"

Kouji grimaced. "Yeah. Me catching you singing that stupid song on tape and mailing it to the rest of the group." He chuckled. "You are such a dork Takuya. If I were you, I'd be embarrassed to even be around other people you're so dorky."

Takuya frowned and continued to pick up all the intricate pieces. "No, that's not what I was going to say. What I was going to say was, wouldn't that be so funny if you and I were as small as these little mice, and we had to make a huge adventure down to the kitchen to get our ice cream!" he asked, his eyes glowing.

Kouji stared at him in complete disbelief. "End your questions with a question mark please. And no, that would be a nightmare. Especially with you! Man…What even gave you that idea?" he felt completely horrified.

Takuya shrugged. "Oh, I was just looking at my little mousy and wondering what it would be like to be his size. What is it like, Georgie?" he asked the little mouse.

Kouji hid in his sleeping bag. "Takuya…….I….don't even want to _imagine _you talking to that mouse, let alone witness it." He got out of the sleeping bag and helped Takuya clean up to make it go faster. "Let's just hurry up, okay?"

Takuya nodded, looking out the window carelessly. He gasped when he saw a shooting star streak across the sky. "Hey, did you see that? Let's wish on it!" he exclaimed, clasping his hands together. "_I wish that me and Kouji could be little mouse size and it would be fun!" _He cried in a small voice, grinning up at the sky sweetly.

Kouji grumbled as he finished cleaning up the pieces and putting the board game away. "Yeah, if wishes were horses."

"Didn't you mean…." Takuya blinked and looked around. "...wait a second…"

Kouji gasped, staring in horror at the red mouse that Takuya forgot to put away. "Takuya…" he said accusingly, "WHAT DID YOU DO?"

Takuya laughed and shook his head. "No need to scream Kouji, my wish came true!" (although he had no idea how… lol) "Oh boy! Look Kouji, I was mousy's size!" Takuya ran over and hugged mousy, only to be poked by one of the little chewing indents in the plastic. He winced painfully. "Ouch!"

Kouji stepped backwards, holding his head in horror. "No! No! This can't be happening! Takuya, why did you even have to invite me over in the first place?" He groaned and fell to the ground. "Somebody please wake me up!" he pleaded. "Anybody!"

Takuya stood over him, still beaming excitedly. "Awe, it'll be fun! Let's go on an adventure! Remember, I also wished that it would be _fun_, so let's go do that now!" He smiled and started running in the direction of the door, not waiting for Kouji to catch up.

With nothing better to do, Kouji grudgingly got up and followed Takuya to the door. "Your idea of fun is not the same as mine, obviously," he complained. "And anyway…how are we going to get back to our original size? Did you think about _that? _Takuya? Are you listening to me? Rrrrrr……" He watched Takuya zoom out of sight, and sighed in frustration. "Stupid Takuya," he mumbled, and ran after him to catch up.

(dot dot dot)

Tasha: Boy, are we evil or what?

Toni: I believe that genius describes us better. And that was my idea, to turn them small. Yeah. (lol)

Tasha: Good for you.

Toni: tee hee. What do you think, kind readers and reviewers? Notice we're keeping the story about wishes, heh heh…

Tasha: ….uh huh…

Toni: Tasha thinks we should go. Right. Cheerio then! (why did I say that?)

Tasha: Cause you are just as lame as your favorite character! (lol, jk) Bye ya'll.

Toni: till next time then…

(------)


	4. Chapter 4

Argument or Debate (whichever) number…um…four. Revised Edition.

(------)

All the paragraphs about Takuya: Written by Tasha (but he is Toni's fav character)

All the paragraphs about Kouji: Written by Toni (but he is Tasha's fav character)

(------)

Disclaimer: Digimon belongs to Toei, not us. We own nothing. Yup.

Tasha's disclaimer: We don't own Takuya or Kouji. But I wish I did cause Kouji is hot.

Tasha: there… mine is better. ok, let's begin the story…

(…..)

_The arguments continue between Kouji and Takuya as they venture toward the stairs that lead to the kitchen while being the size of the little plastic mice pieces in the mousetrap game..._

(------)

Kouji stared at himself, and then at the huge house around him, shivering. "This is insane!" he hissed. "This can't be happening. I can't believe I am as small as a Mousetrap mouse, and climbing down mountainous stairs to GET A BOWL OF ICE CREAM!"

Takuya turned around to give his buddy a grin, and nodded eagerly. "Yeah, I know, it's exciting!" he smiled gleefully. "But you need to be a little more quiet cause you are messing up my concentration. You see, I am trying to figure out a way to get down the stairs faster… I was thinking along the lines of… a rocket? Maybe a… a slide?" he stood there with a stupid pondering expression on his face.

"Oh! You know what would be fun?" Kouji asked sarcastically. He was rolling his eyes, pretending to be excited, but Takuya thought he was being genuine.

"Yeah?" Takuya asked just as excitedly, only he was actually sincere. "What's that?"

Kouji smirked and crossed his arms at Takuya. "I could just push you down the stairs and watch you fall! That would be both fun, AND a fast way for you to get downstairs!" he grinned an overly-exaggerated grin. "Let's try it out!"

"Well, I don't know Kouji…" Takuya frowned. "I was thinking more…. SAFE!" He shook his head at Kouji. "Did you know that something like that could _kill_ me? Now, go get my toy rocket and…" he posed in that pondering position again.

Kouji took a glance down the stairs, and noticed that to him and Takuya, even just one stair looks like a mountain. It would be a pretty painful fall, and not something easily joked about. This time, he actually agreed with Takuya. "Yeah, you're right," he admitted seriously. "It's not even funny to joke about, I guess. But why do I have to get your toy rocket? I'm the _guest, _and I don't even know where it _is!" _He backed away from the stairs, trying not to look like afraid.

Takuya seemed unaffected by the fear of heights Kouji was experiencing. "Yeah… hmm… maybe toy rocket _isn't _a good idea. Hmm…" He stood quietly, thinking very hard.

"…"

It's hard for Takuya to think, Kouji thought. It sure seemed that way anyway.

"Well… well…" Takuya mumbled, repeating this several times. "Well… I KNOW!"

Kouji looked up, startled. He had been trying to think of a way to escape without Takuya noticing he was gone, but so far he hadn't been successful. "I'm not sure I want to know." He grimaced. Why did Takuya have to be so loud at this time of night? "And anyway, if it is too ridiculous or dangerous, I'm not doing it."

Takuya frowned and crossed his arms, annoyed. "But you haven't even heard my idea yet! You see, I was thinking…" he sighed, as if what he was about to say was the hardest thing he'd ever have to say in his life. "I was thinking…maybe we shouldn't go down the stairs…" He looked very disappointed that he had to say it, but proud of himself for doing so.

Kouji smirked. What a geek. "That's the greatest idea I've ever heard!" he practically shouted, slapping Takuya on the back with a half-smile. "So, why don't you go sit by the window, look for another shooting star, and wish to be normal again?"

Takuya sighed dejectedly. "Hmm… well, I would, but I cant see through the window from down here, so I figure we should try to get up onto the windowsill to look. Otherwise, we could be missing shooting stars and not even noticing it. But if we cant get up… I suppose I will have to sit here wishing a lot until an actual shooting star goes by and takes my wish. What do you think?" He looked up at Kouji innocently, a slight mischievous gleam in his eyes. Kouji might have noticed it if he was paying more attention, but he was too busy being annoyed with Takuya to notice.

Kouji stood thinking to himself for a bit, then made a hesitant suggestion. "Well, I'm a better climber than you…I'll climb up and look out, and then tell you if there's a shooting star so you can wish on it. Okay?" He glanced up at the window, trying not to think about how far of a climb that was going to be.

Takuya grinned. "Alright!" It was obvious that he was relieved he didn't have to put all the work into climbing up the wall onto the windowsill, but did a pretty good job of hiding it. "So, while I am waiting for you, I'll take a little nap right here." He seated himself comfortably on a sock, satisfied that his master plan was beginning to work.

Kouji glaring at his "friend" Takuya indignantly, the realization dawning on him that perhaps Takuya had been shooting for that all along. The annoying little dork! "That's my sock," he complained. "And it's clean too. I'm supposed to use it tomorrow. Can you just nap on one of _your _socks?" He blinked, realization hitting him once again. "Wait…I'm the one who's tired! And _you _get to nap?"

Takuya shrugged. "Uh… well, okay Kouji, I'll go use one of _my_ socks!" He stood up and began looking around for another sock, and spotted one not to far away. "Ah hah! I found one!" he exclaimed happily, marching over and sitting on the matching sock to the last one he sat on. "You know Kouji… I was thinking and…"

Kouji growled to himself and began to climb, too annoyed to tell Takuya that he's still sitting on Kouji's sock. "Quiet! I'm trying to concentrate here!" he snapped. "Climbing is harder than you think!" He slowly began making his way up different objects to get to the windowsill. So far, he was not even close to getting there. How long was this going to take? And exactly how did Takuya convince him to do this in the first place?

"But Kouji, I think I know how to solve our problem!" Takuya yawned, nestling into the sock; nice and warm.

Kouji stopped climbing, slightly relieved and annoyed at the same time. "Grr…Fine. Tell me! But make it quick because I want to get bigger!"

"Well," Takuya yawned wider this time. "I think we will go back to our original size when…" there was a long pause, and then the distinct sound of Takuya's traditional snoring.

Kouji waited for Takuya to finish, almost losing his balance and falling to the ground, already far below him. "And…?" he called, adrenaline pumping through him. That was a close call. "And what? Takuya? TAKUYA! What are you doing? Wake up! Hey!"

Takuya blinked, his snoring ceasing, and he yawned loudly. "What? Huh? Oh! Sorry about that… heh" he wiped his eyes. "What I was saying was… What was I saying?" He scratched his head, trying to remember.

Kouji, now climbing up a laundry basket and sweating with nervousness and exercise, refrained from yelling in annoyance. "You were saying…that you know how to get back…to our original…size….wow. This is hard…." Much harder than he really wanted to try.

Takuya gasped, and held up his index finger. "Oh yes! I think that we need to fulfill the entire wish before we can go back to normal! So, remember that I wished that we would have a lot of fun? You see, be both need to have a lot of fun before we can go back to our size!" He grinned widely, pleased with his simply yet devastatingly annoying revelation.

Kouji just made it to Takuya's desk –right next to the window—before collapsing on the ground and moaning in agony. "Oh NO! We'll NEVER go back to normal!" he cried, almost crying. "Takuya…how could you?" The thought that they had to fulfill Takuya's stupid wish was almost too much to bear. All he wanted was to GO TO BED!

Takuya stared up at the desk lazily from Kouji's sock, a little confused. "Actually…I thought you'd be happy… cause it's easy… I mean… all we have to do is have fun! How hard can that be?" he asked, shrugging.

"Hard enough for you to never understand as long as you live," Kouji moaned. "Ohh….. Takuya!" he got up and stared up at the window desperately. "I WISH I WAS BACK TO NORMAL! PLEEEEEEAAAASEEEEE!"

Takuya smirked and shook his head. "Not gonna work, Kouji. You can't double-wish, you know. And you think you know everything. Now… let's come up with some ideas of having fun!" He grinned and started planning with himself.

Kouji threw himself back down onto the desk again, and sighed in agony. Here he was, stuck at his MORON for a friend's house, as small as a piece of chewed-up plastic, with no hope of ever getting back to normal. "Whatever you come up with, won't be what I think of as fun, I can almost 100 guarantee it!" he complained.

"Oh, I doubt that!" Takuya said sneakily, crossing his arms. "Cause I know you are going to like _this_ idea a whole lot!" He stood up from sitting on the sock in determination. "Lets play…. HIDE AND SEEK! IN THE DARK!" He stared up at Kouji proudly, waiting for Kouji to congratulate him on a job well done.

Kouji simply rolled his eyes as he stared up at the ceiling hopelessly. "How are we going to turn the light off, genius?" he countered, not even touching the other million reasons why that wasn't a good idea."

Takuya smirked back at him, a knowing look on his face. "Mom will come in here in about five seconds to turn out the light. She hates wasting electricity, so every time she sees a room left with the light on, she turns it off," he said simply. "See watch…"

Kouji turned his head to stare at the doorway for a couple minutes, and distinctly heard someone come up the stairs. He hated to admit that Takuya had been right, when Mrs. Kanbara flipped off the light and went to bed, so instead he just turned away. Now the whole room was dark.

"See?" Takuya's voice reached him up on the desk, sounding proud.

Kouji sighed, feeling even more hopeless than he had before. "Great. Just great. Do you realize that now I'm up on your desk, MILES away from the ground, and it's too dark for me to see to climb down? I'll never make it out alive…" he squeezed his eyes shut, wishing as hard as he could that none of this had happened, and that his parents would come home and rescue him from this terrible nightmare.

(------)

Toni: We're too tired to continue. Or Tasha is. Right Tshk?

Tasha: ……

Toni: Yup. So, just read and review, and don't get mad that we had to end it so abruptly. Good night everyone! God bless!

(------)

Toni: If you like it, please review. If you don't like it, please flame. If you have any ideas, please send them to us. If you have any questions, please ask them. If you have any complaints, please make them known to us so we can fix the problem.

Tasha: Or you can just not. If you like, I dunno. Nevermind.

Toni: Weirdo. I WANT people to review.

Tasha: Well, jolly good for you!

Toni: whatever. bye!


	5. Chapter 5

If Wishes Were Fishes Chapter 5

You guys know the drill.

(------)

All the paragraphs about Takuya: written by Tasha Hagelin

All the paragraphs about Kouji: written by Toni Hagelin

Toni: But we like the opposite characters better. Hehe.

Tasha's Disclaimer: We Don't own Takuya or Kouji Or Digimon for that matter, but we do like to write about them… Like right now.

(------)

Takuya danced around the room in joyful glee as he sang to himself, "Hide and seek, hide and seek, we are playing hide and seek!"

Kouji rolled his eyes, still staring helplessly at the ceiling. "_We _are playing?" he complained. "More like, you are _dancing and singing about playing, _while I'm up here IN AGONY!"

Takuya stopped dancing and looked up at Kouji. "Oh! I didn't realize!" he scratched his head. "You should get down, Kouji! It could be dangerous up there!" he looked around the room as he tried to figure out a way to get Kouji down, then suddenly realized he couldn't see a thing! "Uhm, Kouji" he felt his chin, "I don't know how to get you down!"

"You think?" Kouji snapped. He stared at the darkness, trying to get used to it enough to see his way around, and was grateful that he had 20-20 eyesight. Takuya probably needed glasses or something, and didn't even know about it. He turned his head to see if he could climb his way down, and decided to get up from lying on his back.

"Let's make things more fun!" Takuya threw his fist into the air. "Music!" he excitedly ran over to his boom box, which was on the ground. "I have got some great music for us." He looked at the "play" button on the CD player and slammed his fists on it to turn it on. Suddenly, a loud burst of techno filled the room. For 'big people' it really wasn't that loud, but for an instant Takuya couldn't hear a thing. "Kouji! Do you hear that ringing noise?"

Kouji snickered. "Now I can say whatever I want about you, and you wont even know!" Kouji's snicker turned into a momentary chuckle, and he looked down at the floor where Takuya was probably located, trying to ignore his fear of heights. "That's kind of fun," he decided. "Maybe I just might get a chance to turn back to normal you big bozo. Do you know that all your ideas are lame and dumb? And I think you're really annoying too."

"That's not very nice." Takuya crossed his arms. "I don't say mean things behind _your_ back!" Takuya shook his head in disappointment. "No matter!" he piped up, "I love techno!" Takuya wiped the memory of Kouji being mean out of his head started dancing. It was, for any eyes, extremely disturbing.

Kouji looked at his shoes, suddenly ashamed. Takuya had heard that? He had spoken the truth when he said he felt that way about Takuya…but for some reason…he just felt kind of…bad. He groaned and began pacing the desk. Finally, his conscious got too annoying to bear any longer. "Oh…I'm sorry," he grumbled. "I didn't…I mean…never mind. Sorry." He glanced down and caught a glimpse of Takuya dancing, and nearly threw up or had a heart attack. He took it back. He wasn't sorry. "Takuya, stop that RIGHT NOW! You are GROSSING ME OUT! Techno is my favorite kind of music. Please do NOT ruin it for me!"

"I always feeeeel like somebody's WATCHIN' ME!" Takuya sang at the top of his lungs as he rocked his hips. He threw his hands in the air and banged his head to the beat. "This is the life!" he shouted to Kouji, completely ignoring his apology because, in fact, he had forgotten Kouji insulted him in the first place.

Kouji stared at Takuya in complete disgust, shocked at how incredibly stupid he was, and wondered what had happened to the boy he used to know at the digital world. Perhaps the person he used to know was in fact, not Takuya, but Agunimon. Perhaps Takuya was too stupid! Or maybe coming back from the digital world had been so hard for him he had a total mental break down. Kouji stopped trying to analyze Takuya's obvious problems, and looked around him. Maybe there was a way down from this desk after all. But at any rate, he had to stop Takuya's dancing before he threw up all over the place.

The song soon ended and Takuya gave a big 'sigh' as if the dancing took all the breath out of him. He looked around for Kouji and when he couldn't see anything, he threw his arms around himself. "Where are you, Kouji?" he looked side to side. "I'm scared!"

Kouji snickered. What a dork. He found what he was looking for, a spool of thread, and went to work making the spool stable. Then, grabbing a long length of thread, he threw himself over the edge and fell gracefully toward the floor, landing neatly on top of Takuya and squashing him to the ground. "Right here," he answered. "Gosh you geek, get a grip. You afraid of the dark?" Kouji stepped off of Takuya and let go of the thread, proud of his solution to his problem.

"No…" Takuya looked down. "I was just afraid that you might have gotten eaten by a… a…" Takuya hesitated. "a spider." His face was very serious as if the thought of Kouji getting attacked by a spider was really scary. "You see…" he fiddled with his fingers. "They live under my bed." Takuya gulped loudly. "Maybe we should get a sword or something." He shrugged. "Hey, Kouji?" he asked curiously.

Kouji stared at the dark shadow that indicated 'under the bed' and shivered slightly. Spiders huh? Just how BIG were these spiders? He shrugged. He was Kouji Minamoto. He wasn't afraid of spiders, no matter what size he was! He turned his gaze back to Takuya. "Yeah what?" he demanded.

"You think I got o.k. Dance moves?" he asked thoughtfully. He figured Kouji was impressed and decided to see if he could get a compliment out of him.

Kouji blanched, disgusted. "What?" he shouted, "NO WAY!" He almost felt bad about saying it…no…no he didn't. "Seriously Takuya, you have AWFUL dance moves! They're….disgusting. Hate to break it to you, but you have a long ways to go before you get close to 'ok'." He crossed his arms and closed his eyes, putting on a typical Kouji face. "_I _can dance better than you!"

Takuya smiled and whispered to himself, "Yeah… he's jealous." Then he looked up and stared into Kouji's eyes determinedly. "Then let's have a dance off!" and before Kouji could protest, Takuya threw himself against the "play" button and started up the loud music again; nearly deafening them both.

Kouji covered his ears in protest. "No!" he screamed. "Takuya! Turn it down!" he felt a ringing in his ears, and grumbled a little bit, but then realized with horror that Takuya was once again dancing his awful dance moves. "Oh please Takuya….please don't. That's just depressing." Kouji covered his eyes with a groan. There was NO WAY he was going to have a dance-off with a loser like Takuya. For one, he would win too easily. For another, Takuya would insist that he had won, and not Kouji, and would never stop dancing. But he couldn't just back out or Takuya would win by default! "This is insane!" he complained. Still…he might as well…there was no way he was losing to Takuya! Even for a lame dance-off!

(Plus, who's gonna know? –Tasha)

Takuya gleefully cheered when he saw that Kouji agreed to the dance-off challenge. The lights from the boom box flashed like a strobe and Takuya put his moves into ACTION. For looks, Takuya tried a break-dancing move but only fell on the floor with an, 'ouch!'. That didn't work, so he decided to stick with his hot-hip-movement.

Kouji refrained from barfing, and went to work proving he was the better dancer. He got down on his elbows, supporting himself in a hand-stand, break-dancing, split-kick spin, proving that when it came to break-dancing, he was the king. He kept dancing, using the beat of the techno music to determine his actions, and suddenly discovered that believe it or not, he was actually kind of enjoying himself. But that couldn't be happening, could it? Well, if it worked, and turned him big, he was all for it. "I am so doing way better than you Takuya," Kouji smirked. "You lame-o!"

Takuya stopped dancing and stared at Kouji. "You look like a caterpillar!" he giggled and pointed at Kouji who was actually doing pretty good. "And your shirt flips up when you go upside-down, I call that dorky." He crossed his arms, "Plus, at least my moves are—

He stopped in mid-sentence as he noticed something nearby. "Kouji…"

Kouji stopped dancing as the music ended, and wiped his forehead. That was actually kinda fun. "Yeah what?" he asked, looking up. He followed Takuya's gaze, but wasn't sure if he could see something. Wait, did he just see something move? "What was that?" he asked, suddenly serious again. All thoughts of actually having fun vanished from his mind, and he was annoyed again. He hoped he wasn't seeing something like…like a….

"A monster?" Takuya guessed Kouji's thoughts. "No, you silly, probably a spider!" he shrugged. Just then, Takuya looked out the window and saw another shooting star! He was in a fix, should he wish for a weapon to kill the spider, or should he wish for another pretty girl his size? "I wish…" he began…

(------)

Tasha: I think we should stop it there. Lol.

Toni: Oh man, and it was just getting good! HOW COULD YOU HAVE MADE TAKUYA DO THAT! AAAAAUUUUURGH!

Tasha: lol. I think it helped having the techno in the background to help me going. It gave me a great idea of how to damage the image of Takuya. It was great! You know, Kouji never ceases to amaze me! Hehe…..

Toni: Yeah well, that's because **_I _**am making him cool. You could at least TRY to make Takuya cool! I could make Kouji a dork! Except….I can't. He just isn't. (sigh).

Tasha: That's right. He is just too cool. HAHA! Well, this was personally my favorite chapter so far… though Takuya's clean-up song really made my day, hehe.

Toni: Hmph. Well, Takuya is still awesome, and you are just butchering him. So okay, time to go. Tell us what you think! Meaning, REVIEW!

Tasha: Or… or you could just… I dunno. This is a good song. ;)

So until next time, good bye!


	6. Chapter 6

**If Wishes were Fishes Chapter…um……six? Maybe?**

**Disclaimer:** We do not own Digimon or these characters, or the phrase "if wishes were horses beggars would ride." Digimon belongs to Toei Animation, and the phrase belongs to….to……I don't even know. Sorry.

Please enjoy, and rejoice for this one is longer. I hope it is not too choppy. It was written differently than the other chapters. Usually my sister and I are in the same room. This time, I am in Japan, and Tasha is in America, and we were doing this over email. It is funny. But it turned out good. Please tell me what you think! Thanks!

-rika195 (aka Toni)

(------)

Takuya folded his hands together like a little child and looke dreamily up towards the window where he saw the shooting star. "I wish for a pretty girl our size... who has skills to fight off the spider." he spoke the words like they were music to ears. He opened his eyes, and they twinkled as he saw some magical sparkles apprear and reveal a pretty girl just their size! To Takuya's surprise, she didnt look happy to be there, and was extreemely confused. "Kouji! Kouji, look!" Takuya jumped up and down as he pointed at the girl. Oh boy! Kouji was going to be really happy now!

Kouji blinked, and stared at the girl standing two feet...er...tiny feet...away from him. How did... He turned to glare at Takuya. "What did you just do?" he shouted. "You could havewished us big again, but NO! You wished for a GIRL?" He almost lost his cool and strangled Takuya right there, but right at that moment, the spider walked out of hiding straight for them. And it was huge...and ugly.

Takuya gulped and pointed his shakey hand at the spider. "K-k-k-...Kouji? He's here!" he looked side to side, a little ervous cause the spider was bigger than he was! The thought suddenly struck him! (extreemely hard, cause he fell over). "Wow! I just remembered! This girl can fight off the spider!" Takuya turned and looked at the girl who stared back at him as if he was stupid.

Kouji hissed a "be quiet" at Takuya, frustrated. "Spiders can't see stupid, but they can see movement! If you want to get eaten, keep moving. But if not, then please stop!" He couldn't believe he was actually concerned for Takuya's health. Well, he could just pretend he didn't want to see someone get bitten and eaten. Cause that would be gross. "He's right," the girl snapped. "Everyone stop moving and talking." She glanced at Kouji, and the two shared a moment of annoyance together, and then turned back to look at the spider.

"Oops!" Takuya threw his hands over his own mouth. Even though he thought that if he stopped talking, it would stop him from moving, his knees started buckling out of fear. They werent just buckling... they were infact rapidly shaking. "k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-Kouji..." His eyes darted left then right as he saw the spider start moving.

Kouji glanced around him, trying not to groan. Was Takuya TRYING to get himself killed? He spotted a pin on the ground, and rushed over to it as fast as he could. It drew the spider to him, and before he could even pick the pin up, it was nearly upon him. He stared in horror as it rushed at him, and he could see its ugly mouth opening to bite him and stun him with its venom. How did he get himself into this? "Takuya you dufus!" he yelled, grabbing the pin and thrusting it in the spider's face. "Why didn't you wish us big again? This is all your fault!"

Takuya literally screamed... like a girl. The sight of Kouji with a monster that wasn't digital freaked him out. Takuya mustered up all the courage he had and ran as fast as he could at the wolf spider. The spider itself was, of course, in much pain with the pin in it's face, and so it hardly noticed Takuya and his war cry runnning towards it. "Auugh!" he growled as he took the pin out of it's face. The object was to re stab the spider, but that wasn't what the spider had in mind. Instead, the spider ran away from the pin and darted towards the girl who had been standing there ant watching in disbelief. "Uh oh..." Takuya gulped.

Kouji sighed, relieved that it wasn't attacking him, but then realized what Takuya had done. "Now look what you've done you idiot?" he yelled, grabbing the pin from Takuya's hands and hurrying at the spider. The spider was upon the girl before he could reach it. She glared at it defiantly, then threw herself onto the floor to dive out of its reach. She rolled underneath it, kicked its underside, and then proceeded to break all its legs. Kouji stopped running, watching in complete surprise as she single-handedly disabled the spider from being able to harm them all. He felt so completely stupid that a girl had been able to do it...with no weapon...and he had not. She turned to stare at him, walked over to him, and grabbed the pin from his hands. "If you don't mind," she stated, walking back to the spider and stabbing it till it died.

Takuya laughed and clapped his hands. "Well done! I knew she could do it! I wished for a pretty girl our size who could fight off the spider!" he proudly walked over to the girl and bowed. "My name is Takuya!" he looked up at her and raised his eyebrows twice.

The girl didn't even blink as she punched Takuya so hard his head was dizzy for two full minutes. "You jerk! You were the one who did this to me, huh? How am I supposed to get big again? I have a friend over at my house!" She glared at him, seething, and then aimed for another punch. Kouji chuckled and walked over, placing a firm hand over her fist to stop her. "Chill," he said in his usual Kouji voice. "No beating up Takuya unless I get to help. And anyway, my name is Kouji. What's your name?"

Takuya, still very dizzy (though he wouldn't admit it) laughed a little, to try and make himself seem tough. "That was one punch!" he winked at her. Suddenly, he realized that neither Kouji nor the girl were looking at him, They werent even listening to him! They were actually totally ignoring him! Oh well, he didnt care! "Well... while you guys are talking, I'm gona go check to see what time it is. He then walked over to his cell phone.

Kouji ignored Takuya completely. So did the girl. "My name is Rika Makino," she commented dryly. "What exactly am I doing here?" Kouji sighed and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry," he said, "I don't even know HOW to believe it, but Takuya over there wished for him and I to be turned tiny, and the only way to get big again is to 'have fun.' Which, I have a hard time doing when its something like this. And then, he wished for you to come and kill the spider." he tired not to blush in embarrassment. "But I could have done it. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" Takuya commented from over by his cell phone. He honestly (stupidly) didnt even know that the question was directed towards Rika. She, in annoyance, ignored Takuya and answered, "Yeah, I'm fine." Takuya walked over to them and yawned. "It's 2:40 am. What do you guys want to do now? Do you want to pull an over-nighter? It'll be fun!" Takuya stopped to think a moment and touched his finger to his lip. "But I suppose if we have fun... we'll turn big again... Oh well!" he smiled. "I suppose thats what you want!"

Kouji and Rika both yelled out "DUH!" at the same time, then turned to stare at each other. Kouji half smiled. Maybe he actually might enjoy having her here. She didn't smile back, but instead glanced around the room. "To get out of this nightmare, we have to have fun eh? I can think of a few things. Lets hang your dufus friend up by a string and play pinata." Kouji snickered. "Hmm. That sounds like fun. What do you think Takuya?" he almost felt bad, and then sighed. "Nah, just kidding. Lets do something more...dangerous. Like make Takuya climb down the stairs." Why was he feeling bad about this? Takuya was annoying! But...he didn't HATE him...

Takuya tapped his chin. "Well, Pinya-duh sounds fun... and you know, I was going to go down stairs to get ice cream anyway!" he looked up at the two kids standing in front of him. "But I'd rather not go alone, if you know what I mean... cause we have a dog." he smiled at them, hoping they would smile back.

Kouji blinked. "A dog?" Rika sighed with a groan. "Perfect." The two stared at Takuya in disbelief that he hadn't caught on, and then finally Kouji decided they might as well. it could be interesting...maybe. And this girl was here so he had someone reasonable to talk to now... and she was pretty too. He glanced at her. She hadred hair, that was long and hung about her shoulders. It was messy, and she was in her pajama pants and T-shirt. Takuya must have wished her right out of her bed. Wait, who was granting these wishes anyway? "Sure," Rika finally said with a shrug. "I'll beat you down the stairs."

"Yes!" Takuya ran as fast as he could towards the door. after about a minute, he finally reached it. Then, turning the corner, he fell down the first step and landed on his head. "Ouch!" he rubbed it as he sat up. Thankfully, his body was pretty much made of rubber and he was fine.

Kouji stared earfully down the stairs, and gasped as Takuya landed on his head. Somehow he always managed to do that. "Are you alright?" he asked in disbelief. "How did he survive that?" Rika asked. she shrugged. "Actually I'll just stay up here. You can go down if you like." She backed away from the edge of the stairs, and tried to look like she wasn't afraid of heights.

"Come on down guys! It's great!" Takuya shouted from below. He couldnt really see them very well... and that was probably because they werent looking over the edge. "I'm fine, dont worry!" he assured them. Takuya figured that they both were very concerned for him and that they were worried he might be hurt. "I know Kouji would do anything to save me!" he told himself. "Well guys! Onto the next step!" Takuya jumped down one more stair and landed on another head. (Meaning...the same head he landed on before.)

Kouji sighed as he watched Takuya do so. "Well, if Takuya can do it, I'm not backing out." he gathered up his courage, and dropped down the first stair. He landed on his feet, catching himself perfectly, and then realized he was alright. Well, that wasn't so bad... He looked up. "Jump down Rika! It's safe. Besides, I can catch you." Rika 'pfft' and rolled her eyes. "I don't need you to catch me," she snapped, and dropped down next to him. Kouji could see that she was pretty freaked about jumping so far. He smirked and glanced down at Takuya. "Wait for us," he ordered, and leapt down.

"Oh sorry!" Takuya patted Kouji on the back as soon as he landed next to him. "I didnt mean to go faster than you could keep up with, I'll be sure not to leave you behind. Dont be scared." he assured him. "Where's the pretty girl?" he looked up to see Rike jump down next to him. "Oh hi!"

"Who ever said we couldn't keep up?" Rika rolled her eyes. "We were trying to give you a head start." she leapt down the next stair. "I did say I'd race you down, didn't I?" she gathered up her courage, and tired to jump down the next. Not to be outdone by a girl, Kouji climbed onto the banister next to the stairs, and began running down it. It was slanted, and perfect for getting down the stairs. He wondered why he hadn't thought of it before. "Whatever," he called. "Losers!"

"What?" Takuya looked around and saw Kouji no where. Rika was also out of site. "Guys?" he got very nervous and scared. "Where did you go?" It was all dark, so he had no idea where they went! "Well, I guess i'll just have to meet them at the bottom." akuya climbed on the banister and slid down. "I know they wont think of it, but it;s the fastest way to get down." he told himself.

Kouji waited for Takuya to finish sliding down, and smirked at him. "If you knew about that, how come you didn't mention it before?" he taunted. he turned to look into the dark that was probably the kitchen, and sighed. "Great, we can't SEE to get the ice cream. Now what genius?" Rika was right beside him, and before Kouji or Takuya could say another word, she shrieked and grabbed Kouji's arm. "What is that noise?" she hissed.

"I don't know." Takuya shurgged. "It could be anything!" he tried to sound knowledgeable, but he really didnt hear anything. He figured Rika must have had her ears tricked. "Well, we could get a flash light! Wait... those are too big... let's find a match!"

"A MATCH?" Kouji practically yelled. He heard it too, and was keeping his voice low. "Can you get possibly any more stupid? Yeah right!" He closed his mouth as the sound steadily got louder. It sounded like...thumping? "Takuya...how big is your dog? Just wondering..."

"Uh..." Takuya thought for a minute at touched his nose. "Kinda big, I guess. Would you consider great danes big dogs? Cause, he is really nice! Fido likes to play fetch... and he likes to play tag too!" he informed his friends. It was kinda nice having people interested in his dog, so he went on. "He is grey and white, and he kinda drules alot..."

"Drules a lot?" Rika asked, disgusted. "That's going to be fun." Kouji nodded and sighed. "Well maybe he wont notice us since we're so small." Those famous last words weren't even out of his mouth yet before the great dane itself rushed over to the stairs. Kouji panicked and grabbed Rika and Takuya's arms and dragged them into a little crack in the stairs that was big enough for them to fit in. There was no way he was going to let that dog trample them or eat them or slobber all over them!

"Whoah! It's dark in here!" Takuya peered around. "I cant see anything!" he waved his hands around to see if he could touch anything. In his motions, he accedentally slammed his hand on Rika's face and knocked her onto the ground. "Hey!" Rika scowled. "Cut it out, you nuicnence. ( check the spelling for that, toni)" she quickly, in defense of herself, shoved Takuya onto the ground with a swift movement of the hand. "Whoa!" Takuya was quite surprissed when he didnt land on the ground, but was caught by a soft, bouncy spider web. "Cool!"

Kouji found himself suddenly being grabbed by Rika, as they both stared at Takuya in horror. "Takuya, if that's what I think it is...then it is definately not cool." Rika nodded. "Look," she whispered, pointing out something Kouji didn't really want to see. They were surrounded by spiderwebs, with about six spiders all around them. The exit was blocked by a particularly big one. Kouji groaned and readied himself. "Takuya, stop moving. Rika, you know how to fight, I'll need your help. This isn't going to be easy." Rika nodded, and the two of them prepared themselves for battle. How had they gotten themselves into this?

(------)

Toni: Yeah, who is granting these wishes? Its a good question. What do you think peolpes?

Tash: I granted them, you bozo! Oh, you mean in the story? I dont know, some fairy, right? Lol, this was a hilarious chapter. I think it is very impressive how we wrote it, isnt it?

Toni: Considering I'm in Japan with little or no time and you are at home, yeah it is. We should have this wish granter make an appearance. You know what cracks me up the most though, everyone? Was how this story first got created.

Tashio: yeah, I think you shoud write a paragraph about it... cause I am alughing histarically right now just thinking about it... THAT WAS HILARIOUS! Let's see... I was washing the dishes, and you were loading them, right? And I think wished that I didnt have to do the dishes...

Toni: haha! Yeah we were. I was like, "if wishes were horses, Tasha!" and you got all offended and said "no it's 'if wishes were fishes!'" We got into a huge argument, and then pretended it was a conversation between Kouji and Takuya. Then we just decided we had to write it down. And thus, this story was created. Amazing isn't it? haha.

Tasha: someting like that. I was mostly making fun of Your favorite character, and it happened to be the most hilarious thing ever. anyways. Until next chapter! Farewell!

Toni: and oyasuminasai! (meaning, good night, in Japanese) ….thats where I am right now! (Japan)


	7. Chapter 7

If Wishes were Fishes Chapter 7

Its a cool number, 7. Ye-ya!

So yeah. All the paragraphs about Kouji and/or Rika were written by me, rika195, and all the paragraphs about Takuya and/or Rika were written by my sister, Tshk. In other words, we wrote every other paragraph. I wrote the first one, she wrote the second one...I wrote the third...Get it? Got it? Good.

(------)

**Disclaimer**: We do not own these characters.

**Tasha's Disclaimer**: some people are stupid

(LOL! YOU ARE STUPID!)

(dont make fun of my disclaimer, toni)

(WHATEVER YOU DORK!)

(------)

**Summary**: After conveniently getting themselves down the stairs, Takuya, Kouji, and Rika Makino all found themselves in danger of being crushed by a giant great dane. In his rush to protect everyone, Kouji did the stupidest thing he possibly could at the time. He led everyone into a crack in the steps, and into the lair of at least six giant wolf spiders. Yeah. So now, with Takuya stuck in a spider web, Kouji and Rika have to save their skins from the mess Kouji got them into. And this time, there is no pin to use as a sword.

(------)

Kouji held himself in a martial arts position, waiting for one of the spiders to make a move. If he moved first, he knew they would all rush at him, and then he wouldn't be able to fight. No, he had to be wise. Or at least try to anyway. He glanced at Rika, and saw her standing calmly in her spot, hands on her hips. She was in no fighting stance, but a look of annoyance crossed her calm features. It was clear that six giant spiders did not scare her. She was strong. He glanced away, frustrated. Why did she have to seem cooler than him? This wasn't supposed to be happening...

"Okay... okay... it's going to be okay, guys." Takuya calmly comforted everyone. "This probably happens all the time to little people." He was working on a logical explanation that might make everyone happy. He then narrowed his eyes and tapped his chin. "Maybe they are... maybe... maybe they're like... nice spiders!" There! Takuya proudly gave a wide smile at his last comment.

"Nice?" Rika asked, so annoyed she sounded disgusted. "If you think that, maybe you deserve to be eaten. And guess what bozo? There aren't SUPPOSED to be any 'little people!' They don't exist anywhere except in your mind. And thanks to that, here I am, fighting stupid spiders at someone's house I don't even know!" She was literally exploding, but she kept her "calm" stance.

Takuya looked a little offended. "Hey now," he held up his finger. "I'll have you know that I have been a friend to spiders my whole life, and we are at peace! Just watch!" he started walking towards one of the spiders. "He looks like he's in charge, let's have a truce!" he walked over to the largest spider and started talking to it. The spider listened for a moment and then all of them walked away into the darkness.

Kouji stared at Takuya with growing rage. "If you have had a truce with spiders all this time, WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO IN THE FIRST PLACE!" He closed his eyes and held in his anger. "And second...I thought you were stuck in a spider web. How'd you get out?" This was insane. None of this should even be happening. Maybe this was all a dream. More like a nightmare...

Takuya shook his head and chuckled. "Ah, Kouji... there are some things you will never understand!" he reached over and patted his friend on the shoulder. "You see, I wished that we would have a lot of FUN! And I didn't want out fun to get ruined with six spiders. And when the first spider attacked us, I saw a shooting star so I wished for a girl to come fight the spider! And about the web... uh... I don't know... I think I actually still have some on me." He looked down at the trailing cob webs that were stuck to him. "They're pretty old."

Kouji muttered angrily under his breath, and crossed his arms. Takuya was so annoying! All this mess, plus stuff freaking him out...only to find out that Takuya could practically do whatever he wanted because he wished to "have fun." This was getting worse and worse. He blinked. Wait...suddenly, he got an amazing idea. "Takuya!" he said excitedly--fakely of course, but Takuya couldn't tell---"I thought of the most amazing funnest game to play!"

Takuya lifted up his head to look at his dear friend. He had been trying to get all the cob webs off of himself. "Well it's about time!" he brightened. "What is it?" he crossed his arms and waited for a reply from Kouji, all the while raising his eyebrows at Rika to make sure she knew he thought she was pretty.

"Let's play a game!" Kouji said excitedly. It sounded so fake coming from him, that Rika stopped freaking out long enough to smirk a little bit. It was obvious Kouji had a plan. She completely ignored Takuya. She was really mad at him right now. "Let's play charades! In the dark! You can be the one who hides first, since you saved us from the spiders."

"I thought charades was the game where you had to act out a word or something with no sounds!" Takuya looked a bit confused. "Don't you mean sardines, silly Kouji?" he winked and nudged the black-haired kid.

Kouji blushed a deep shade of red, aware of Rika's smirk now turning on him. Okay, he felt stupid. "Whatever," he snapped. "At least you knew what I meant..." He mumbled a few other things under his breath. "Anyway, do you want to play sardines? You can hide first."

"AWESOME!" Takuya threw his fists in the air and ran out of the spider hole singing, "Let's pack up and move to California, she's got lots of friends up there! We'll never get bored cause we can go boarding! Let the sunshine take us there!" with a skip and a leap, he was out of their sight.

Kouji waited, breathless, and then sighed in relief. "He actually ran off to hide," he said, almost laughing. "Do you know what this means?" Rika looked at him blankly. "It means I can go find something that is actually fun to do so that I can turn big again!" He half-smiled, and tried to think of something fun to do. After not coming up with anything, he grimaced. "Actually, all I want to do is sleep. Maybe this is all a dream," he added hopefully.

"A dream?" Rika nearly spat. "If it's all YOUR dream, than what am I doing here? I want to go to bed! I want to go home!" she huffed off and started walking back towards the stairs. She actually didn't mind Kouji so much, but just being in Takuya's house made her sick.

Kouji followed her out. It wasn't that he wanted to hang out with her, he just didn't want to be left alone, with potential spiders hiding in the dark. Besides...Poor Rika was thrust into this. He probably should stick with her to help her out. "Yeah, it stinks," he said, looking around. "You think that dog will come back?"

Rika tured around and looked at Kouji. "Let's hope not." she took a look around the house. Her eye's had adjusted to the light, so she found her way to the living room. "Well, perhaps if you sleep, you'll have fun and we'll both wake up normal in the morning, eh?"

"I wish," Kouji mumbled. He glanced around, but couldn't see the dog. Maybe it went after Takuya. He was beginning to get worried. What if Takuya stayed hidden for hours and hours, and no one came to find him? That was, of course, what Kouji had intended, but now that he thought about it...he felt guilty. But he didn't want to look stupid to Rika, so he said nothing. "You know what?" he said angrily, suddenly realizing something. "Whenever Takuya wishes for something, he gets it. That's stupid. Who's granting these wishes? And why do they have to be the dumb wishes that were granted?"

"I don't even care." Rika snapped and walked underneath the couch in the living room. Finding what appeared to be Takuya's Mother's slipper, she started to crawl inside to see if she could sleep and wake up in her own cozy bed. "Perhaps if you fall asleep, the wish will go away." she suggested to him, totally forgetting that Takuya even existed. ... "Kouji and Rika will never find me... hehehe..." Takuya thought to himself pridefully as he hid in the back of his mother's slipper. ... Rika froze, once realizing she wasn't alone... "AAAAAAAAUUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

Kouji froze, and then started backing up. He didn't care what was in the slipper, he didn't want to be anywhere near it. He heard the sounds of someone loudly asking Rika to be quiet, and then groaned. Rika had found Takuya. "This is stupid," he muttered under his breath. His mind stormed angrily for some time. "Everything works out for Takuya. Yeah? well how come nothing ever works out for me? I wish I could fly. But my wish isn't going to come true."

Rika and Takuya crawled out of the slipper. Well, actually Rika crawled out and Takuya followed saying, "Come on, don't you guys want to play?" Rika turned around and glared at him. "No I don't. I would rather skip Christmas." Takuya shrugged and walked over to Kouji. "I'm getting kinda tried... Maybe we should--..." Takuya cut himself off and started staring at Kouji with his mouth hanging open. Rika, getting annoyed with his stupid expressions slapped him in the back of the head. "What on earth are you staring at you... You..." Rika's words stopped coming out of her mouth as she slowly turned her head to look at Kouji. "Kouji..." she took a couple steps forward to see if what she was seeing was actually true. "Kouji... you have wings."

Kouji frowned. "Ha, ha. Not funny." He rolled his eyes, and then froze. The was a strange shadow looming over him. He whirled around, but nothing was there. Slowly, he turned his head to look behind him. Sure enough, two huge, beautiful, sparkling white wings were protruding from his back. They were amazing, and they looked soft and shiny. "WHAT?" Kouji yelled. He was too freaked to do anything else. He just stood there, shocked. Somehow...someone had granted his wish. How...was this...happening?

"Well I'll be!" Takuya smiled hugely as if he was proud of his dear friend as he stood there with his fists on his sides. "Those are awesome!" he ran up to them. "Can I touch 'em?"

Kouji recoiled, hiding his new but suddenly very precious wings from Takuya's touch. "No way...you'd...soil...them. Or something." He frowned, menacingly, and tried to find a "Takuya-logic" reason that he couldn't touch them. "I mean, you've been in that dirty slipper...and...they're new..." He was already getting attached to them! If this was a dream, he almost didn't want it to end if he had wings! Almost...

"Hmm..." Takuya twiddled his fingers. "I suppose you're right." Rika walked up to Kouji and gave kind of a sneaky grin. "Would you let _me_ touch them?"

Kouji recoiled even further. "Er...um...no." He gave her a freaked glance. Suddenly, he was overwhelmed with the desire to fly. He turned, without saying anything to either Rika or Takuya, and then walked out. He was aware of them following him out from under the couch, but he didn't care. He spread his wings, just to test them, and smiled one of his amazing, genuine smiles, the one that kills all girls within a mile radius. And with a graceful leap, flew off into the living room. For the first time since he had agreed to spend the night, he felt excited.

"Amazing!" Takuya whistled. "Did you see that?" he nudged Rika. Rika almost said something, but by the time she had opened her mouth, she started screaming as Takuya grew a thousand times larger. "Whoah!" Takuya looked down at himself. "I'm big again!"

(------)

**Toni**: What? End it here? Are you serious...lol. Rika is still small, but Kouji and Takuya are big again.

**Tasha**: Yeah... I am serious, you dork. Yeah, Kouji finally had some fun, and now he is big again... and poor Rika is still small. What now? We'll we have to wait to find out?

**Toni**: I haven't decided yet. I We'll see. Poor Rika! haha! Do you have any cool ideas for next chapter?

**Tashaboo**: Uh... I dunno. I pretty much make stuff up as I go along, lol. In any case, you should post this now. I LOVE AND MISS YOU!

**Toni**: I love you and miss you too, sis. And everyone else... you should write us reviews! Yay! What do you think? So until next time...

-----**Rika195 **and **Tshk**.


	8. Chapter 8

**If Wishes Were Fishes Chapter 8**

**My Disclaimer**: We don't own these characters, but we do own the phrase "if wishes were fishes there would be no world hunger." lol. But we don't own the original phrase.

**TD's disclaimer**: whatever. I own eddie-G.

**Note from Me**: No you don't. Eddie-G is Katy's.

(------)

**Summary**: Last time on Adventures in Oddessy...Just kidding. Ahem. Where we last left our heroes Kouji, Takuya, and Rika, was in a startling situation. Kouji wished for wings AND GOT THEM, and because he was flying around, he actually had fun. This completed Takuya's wish, and both Takuya and Kouji got turned back to their normal size. But Rika is still there, just as tiny as you last saw her. And what about Kouji's wings? Are they gone now? Well...that is where we find them now.

(------)

Takuya held Rika in his hands as if she were a small precious treasure. "Wow! Look at 'er! She's so tini and cute!" he smiled and nearly reached out to pet her but refrained himself. He then looked up at Kouji who was practiaclly growling to himself with his arms crossed and his long, white wings wrapped around himself. "Kouji, What are we going to do about Rika?"

"Do?" Kouji exclaimed, suddenly furious. He wasn't quite sure why he was so angry, considering he was back to normal size, AND he still had wings. But he was furious nontheless. "We're going to wish her back to normal! You owe it to her after all!" He pointed to the living room table demandingly. "And put her down! Can't you hear her yelling how much she hates being held by you? What if you drop her? You could kill her!"

"Sorry!" Takuya rolled his eyes and reluctantly set her down on the table. Her whole face was red and she looked ready to destroy anyone else who wanted to pick her up. "But we have one problem, Kouji." he pointed over to the window and gazed out of it. "There are clouds covering the stars now... We'll have to wait 'til tomorrow night to wish her back."

"WAIT TILL..." Kouji caught himself before he raised his voice any louder. "Takuya, do you realize exactly what that means? It means Rika's family will be calling 911 because she's missing! It means I have to be invisible, because I've got..." he glanced at his gorgeous white wings helplessly. "I've got WINGS! There is NO way we are waiting for tomorrow! You need to start wishing NOW!"

"Why don't YOU wish it! Sheesh... Make me do all the work." Takuya huffed and crossed his arms. "You don't apreciate all that I do for you!" "Neither do I!" Rika screamed. "I'm so sick of this!!!" She plopped down on the table and grabbed her hair. "Poor thing." Takuya shook his head. "She'll have to wait all 'til tomorrow. But don't worry, Rika! I'll take good care of you!" he smiled, imagining a new pet.

Kouji instantly grimaced. "Do you realize that poor little Rika is about half an inch tall? HALF AN INCH! Or less! Do you realize just how horrible that is for her?" He shuddered, and then because he felt so much pity for her, went over to the window to wish on a star. He just didn't want Takuya to know that was what he was doing.

Takuya watched Kouji with a smile of pride. He was glad he had been such a good influence on his friend, and there he was wishing on his own star. The only problem was, Takuya knew that if you couldn't see the star, it wouldn't work. He looked over at the clock that was on the wall then back at Kouji. "I know this isn't the time, but my dad is going to be getting up for work soon."

Kouji whirled around to face him, his face going pale. "Quick!" he ordered. "We're going to your room!" He looked down at Rika, then apologetically picked her up. "Better I do it than Takuya," he mumbled, although she still wasn't pleased.

Takuya hurried Kouji up stairs and they shut the door. "Personally," Takuya laid his hand on his chest. "I'm extreemely tired! And I want to get at least three hours of sleep before I have to wake up." he climbed in bed and then looked up and smiled at Kouji. "Thank you very much for all the fun, this is the best dream I've ever had!"

Kouji stood motionless, his right hand open, palm up, with the half-inch tall Rika sitting upon it. Finally, after Takuya's snores reached his ears, he just couldn't take it anymore. "The idiot thought we were DREAMING?" he hissed. Now he was shaking with indignation and fury. But because he was also worried for Rika, he placed her in a safe place where she could use a tiny bit of cloth for a blanket. Then he stood in the middle of the room, trying not to strangle Takuya.

Takuya snuggled up and slept for about one minute until he opened his eyes and said, "(yawn) Time to get up!" he looked around and greeted the day and then turned to look at his firend. "Kouji, I had the weirdest..." he cut himself off suddenly as he noticed that Kouji still had wings. "... Uh oh..."

Kouji glared at him hatefully. "Yeah, you bozo." He crossed his arms, his eyebrow twitching with held in rage. "Now what?"

"Well..." Takuya sat down, very distressed. "This really is a problem. Cause we have to wait a whole day before we can wish things back to normal." He looked down at Rika who had actually fallen asleep. "And what's worse..." he gulped. "You have to go home today, and Rika... She will be thought missing."

"Finally, he understands!" Kouji groaned, looking up at the ceiling helplessly. "You see what comes of wishing on stars?" he accused. "This is all your fault. You got us into this! And now, I'm telling you, that you need to find a way to fix everything!"

"Hey, don't blame it all on me!" Takuya whined. "...But what do you think we should do? Play a game?" he got a wide grin on his face suddenly. "Maybe you could fly me around or something! It'll be fun!"

"No way." Kouji seated himself on the floor, his eyes growing heavier than they'd already been feeling. He'd never pulled an all-nighter before, and he really didn't want to start now. But it was already too late. The dawn was here. "I'm tired, Takuya," he said, letting a small hint of how hopeless he felt seep into his tone. He hung his head and closed his eyes completely. "...so tired..."

"Me too." Takuya yawned loudly and collapsed as if he had just died on his floor. And there Takuya lay, on his face, for a very long time.

(six hours later)

Kouji opened his eyes slowly, and wondered why his neck was feeling so stiff. He reached a hand back and rubbed it, groaning, and then froze. His dream...was it real? He looked behind him and nearly jumped out of his skin. His wings were still there. "Oh no..." he gasped. He looked at th clock. The alarm clock by Takuya's bed was blinking 10:15 am in red numbers. Well, at least it was Saturday...

Takuya was in a completely different position from when he fell asleep. His face was still smashed into the wet carpet (wet with his druel) and he looked almost as if he was tied in a knot. And yes, he was snoring... very loudly.

Kouji shook his head, disgusted, and thought it better to leave him there. He had an excellent memory, and so the first thing he thought of was how Rika was doing. She was probably ready to die at this rate...He walked over the the desk where he had placed her, and carefully examined the small cushion and article of clothing he had given her for bedding. She was standing on the desk, glaring at him intensely. "I'm sorry," he mumbled. What else could he say?

"Well, you could say, 'Good morning, Rika!'" Takuya was suddenly standing in the middle of the room, all bright and chipper. "What do you want to do today, guys?"

Kouji's eye twitched with held in emotion. "I'll tell you what I want to do," he hissed. Suddenly he leapt on top of Takuya with a growl, knocking him to the ground and punching him over and over as hard as he could. From on top of the desk, Rika glared at them both. She wanted to be the one doing that.

Takuya started screaming and waving his arms around yelling for Kouj to, "STOP! PLEASE STOP!" he finally got away by rolling underneath his bed. Anyone could have heard him from miles away breathing hard. "Sheesh, do you want to KILL me?"

"Yes..." Kouji growled, and then gasped, his eyes growing wide. Did that growl just come from him? He pulled away from Takuya instantly, shocked that something like a wolf growl had just come from his throat. "I mean...no. No, I don't...I'm sorry I just..." He turned away, ashamed of his lack of self control, and walked over to the window.

Takuya crawled out slowly and stood before Kouji. Already a large black bruise started to appear on his eye. Tears began to run down his cheeks but he sucked it in and said, "Maybe I should go downstairs for a bit." He bowed to Kouji, so he could show respect and ran down the stairs, still scared of the attack, AND the strange growl that ha come form his friend Kouji.

Kouji hung his head in shame. How could he do that? How could he have done that? Now everyone would be able to see that Kouji had bullied Takuya. What kind of friend was he? "I'm such a jerk," he whispered. "I'm such a jerk..."

Rika crossed her arms and sat down. She figured that she couldn't waste anymore time scowling, and she needed to think up a plan. If Takuya could wish on a star, then perhaps she could try wishing on something else! "This is ridiculous." she groaned loudly and gripped her hair. "I wish I could go home!"

Unfortunately, she was not wishing on anything. So it didn't work. "If wishes were horses, beggars would ride," Kouji mumbled at her. He kept looking out the window, and noticed the flowers growing outside under the windowsill. They looked fresh and happy, despite how awful he was feeling. "I just wish you weren't so tiny so that you weren't in so much danger."

Rika was shocked when she realized that she had suddenly grown to about 3 inches tall! She jumped up and rejoiced for about one second then realized she was still small and vulnerable. Just then, Takuya walked in the room with a beaming smile. "Hey, Kouji!" he walked up to his friend and put a hand on his shoudler. "Don't worry, I told my mom that I fell off the bed and bonked my eye! Somehow, she believed me!"

Kouji felt a little doubtful about that. "Look Takuya, I am so sorry about that. I shouldn't have done that. I know it's a lot to ask but...could you...forgive me?" Rika was busy climbing from the desk onto the windowsill, and Kouji hadn't noticed her change in size yet.

"I FORGIVE YOU!" Takuya screamed as loud as he possible could and gave Kouji a rediculously annoying large hug. He popped his head up and noticed Rika trying to climb and ran over to her rescue. "Let me help you!" he smiled and gently took her onto his hand. "Sorry about the jelly..." he pointed to a little glob of jelly that was on his hand which Rika was standing on. "Do you want me to lick it off?"

"EW NO!" Rika screamed, leaping dangerously from his hand to the windowsill. She glared at him as she tried to get the sticky substance off her feet. "Don't touch me!" She rushed over to the window and looked out, trying to figure out what it was Kouji wished on. While Kouji himself didn't even know. He was too busy straightening his wings. "Ouch, it feels like you plucked a feather," he complained to Takuya, trying not to act so releaved that Takuya had forgiven him so quickly.

Once Takuya's hands were free of Rika, he gladly started licking all the yummy jelly off of them. "Yum, yum, yum!" he grinned. "If you want, Kouji, I can bring the jar up!"

"No thanks." Kouji glanced down at Rika. "What are you doing?" The small girl glared up at him defiantly. "I'm trying to wish my way out of here," she said. "You think I want to stay here like this?" Kouji shrugged. "Whatever." he turned back to Takuya, and noticed with a frown that Takuya HAD plucked a feather. "Takuya," he complained. "Don't do that! It hurts!"

"Sorry." Takuya shrugged, holding a long beautiful white feather. "Your feather's pretty." he played with it a bit and even tried tickling Kouji with it. "Koochie koo!"

Kouji simply backed away. He opened his mouth to say something, and then suddenly gasped. Takuya's mom was coming up the stairs! "I'm not here!" he hissed. Then he flew up to the ceiling and hid in the corner where he figured she might not look. Rika dove under a piece of paper and hid just in time, as the door opened and Mrs. Kanbara walked in. "I let you sleep late," she said. "But that's all. Come eat breakfast."

"Hi mom!" Takuya guiltily smiled. "Whatever you do, Kouji said don't look up!"

Kouji suddenly felt like he'd been stabbed in the gut. NO I DIDN'T! his mind screamed. How could Takuya be so stupid? All he could do was slowly sink back to the ground and sit there, and try to pretend his wings were a blanket. And of course, Mrs. Kanbara looked up.

(------)

Toni: Okay, that's a good ending spot. I don't know why you don't like long chapters, Tasha.

Tasha: I get impatient I suppose. And I am currently working on another story of mine right now. lol, i am really excited about this one, i have so many good ideas... hehehe... but wow. Takuya is so stupid. LOL! HE'S SUCH AN IDIOT!

Toni: Well, once again, I point out that he is only an idiot because you write him to be that way. At least you could TRY to make him cool...okay nevermind. He IS cool, no matter how hard you try to make him not cool. ...which story?

Tashathina: Well, yeah, I kinda make you feel sorry for him... in the retard kinda way... ya know? uhh.. i am working on "fairy tale" its crazy awesome. And im also working on character's lounge. heh, anyway, you should post the story now. hehehe.

Rika195: Okay I will. Thanks for reading everyone! Please review, if you know what's good for you. BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! Just kidding. God bless you!

TD: And if any of you prefer Kouji to Takuya, you are my hero... and please review and say, "Tasha, you are ever so right! Takuya is a dork and Kouji is amazazing!" thanks:)

by: Rika195 and Tshk


	9. Chapter 9

**If Wishes Were Fishes**------Chapter 8 (I'm pretty sure it's 8) (Chapter nine, Nia, it's chapter NINE!!)

Chapter nine guys, trust me.

**Disclaimer**: We don't own these characters.

**TD's disclaimer**: I dont own toni either

**Summary**: Kouji wished for wings last time, and somehow he managed to get them. How, he has no idea. But he's got them. And since he had fun flying around, and Takuya had fun watching him, they both got turned big again. The only problem is that Kouji still has wings, and Rika is still small. So now it's Saturday morning, and while Rika is now about 3 inches tall--thanks to another accidental wish from Kouji--she is still understandibly upset. And now Takuya's Mom has walked into the room to see how Takuya and Kouji are doing. And that is where we find them now...

* * *

"What?" Takuya's mother suspiciously threw her glance up at the ceiling. Luckly, Kouji had slipped unnoticed onto the bed and by the time she looked down again he was wrapped in takuya's blanket. She didn't think much of it and then looked at her son. "Takuya, you pulled an all-nighter, didn't you? Oh, Mrs. Minamoto is going to be furious!" she felt her head. "I want you both in bed right this instant!" Takuya sighed loudly. "Oh, alright." 

Kouji breathed a huge sigh of relief when Mrs. Kanbara left the room, and flew at Takuya furiously. "Oh that was brilliant," he hissed, grabbing Takuya by the shirt. "Kouji says don't look up!" He rolled his eyes. "I can't even believe you were stupid enough to say that! And I thought you were smarter than that!"

"Whoa whoa, now, Kouji! I was just doing as you asked!" Takuya freed his now ruffled shirt collar from Kouji's grasp. "Now, we have to consider poor Rika! We got to get her home!" he crossed his arms and looked at Kouji seriously.

Kouji's face twitched, but he gave up and turned away. Then he frowned. "There are a million problems with that," he suggested. "First, Rika is small, and if we brought her home, her family might kill us for it. Second, we don't even know where she lives. And third...WHAT THE HECK!?" Kouji flew to the window, his mouth falling open in shock. "Takuya, LOOK!" He pointed out the window, hardly believing his eyes.

Takuya sighed knowingly. "Let me guess... monsters."

Kouji made a face. "No, you idiot." He pointed outside."A flood." He stared out at the water quickly rising in the streets, amazed that the falling rain was flooding the area so quickly. "Something must have happened. This isn't normal." Frowning, he turned and began to pace Takuya's room. "I just don't see why it should be flooding like that! Surely not just the rain..."

"Well..." Takuya thought hard and tapped the side of his head. "I think that if we worked really hard..." he paused a moment to let his thoughts reach his brain and then smiled. "I'll bet if we worked together," he started waving his arms about the room. "the three of us could build a boat! And then, we could sail over to Rika's house!"

Kouji ignored everything he said. "This flood can't be natural, or Mrs. Kanbara would have said something. Something huge is going on here!" He crossed his arms, still staring out the window, when the door burst open and Mrs. Kanbara rushed in.

Takuya looked up at his mother curiously. "Mom, whats wrong?" he tried to put an innocent look on his face which only made it look like he had something to hide. "Did somebody die?"

"Takuya Kanbara that is not funny!" Mrs Kanbara practically yelled. "We need to get on the roof, NOW!" She was holding Shinya--Takuya's little brother--in her right hand, and with her left one she grabbed Takuya's wrist and started to drag him out of the room. "Come on Kouji! Hurry!" She did not notice Kouji's determined and relieved face that she had not seen his wings, nor did she notice him grabbing a miniature Rika from the windowsill and hold her carefully as he dashed after them to the roof.

Takuya's face fell serious as they all rushed up onto the roof. Though this was a very serious situation, a smile grew on his face as he imagined all the possible ways he had to save the world from this flood. He and Kouji could do it! He smirked and nudged his friend once they reached the roof. "We can handle this, bro!"

Kouji blinked and stared at him, caught off guard for a moment. He'd been thinking about how exposed he was going to be up on the roof with his wings and a miniature Rika, when Takuya had turned and spoken those encouraging words to him. For a brief moment, Kouji found himself thinking that perhaps Takuya could actually be a good friend, if only in the face of a disaster. But then he started having doubts. "Do what?" he asked cautiously, just to be safe.

"I don't know, you have wings! FLY! This is an emergency! My mom wont care. I'll keep Rika safe." he held out his hands.

Kouji made an irked expression. "Fly? For what? Do what? If I fly anywhere, it will be to take Rika home." He glanced down, seeing that Rika was screaming at him. He grimaced, then sighed and looked out at the rising flood. His face paled instantly, and he felt something like fear take him. Would his parents be okay? Would anyone be okay? Takuya was right...something needed to be done. And he DID have wings...

"Well, if YOU don't fly, I'LL fly! And I can't fly, so you had better fly!" Takuya reasoned. He then pointed towards a lighting bolt that struck the ground rather suddenly over towards the middle of the city. "Why don't you check it out?"

Kouji took a deep breath, then frowned determindly. He was Kouji Minamoto. He was not afraid of anything. He was the legendary warrior of light. And now he had huge, awesome, breathtaking wings. Without another thought, he handed Rika to Takuya and ordered them to shut up and be careful. Then with a graceful leap, he dashed off the roof and swept into the sky, heading toward the city. He'd never felt so free in his entire life.

Takuya held Rika very carefully and silently. He had switched into his "hero mode" now, and he had no time to be silly. He looked over to see his mother screaming and holding her hands over her face. "It's okay mom, Kouji wished on a star!" she stopped screaming and stared at her son in horror. "What?" "That's right! He's got wings now." he smiled there knowingly for a moment and then remarked, "I wonder what people will say at school!"

Kouji could no longer hear the screams of the people behind him, and figured it was a good thing. Who knew his flying would raise such an uproar? 'I did,' he thought with a grimace. But he gave it no other thought. He had to find out what was happening. Soaring on the wind with his new white wings, he directed himself toward the center of the city. He gasped in horror as a bolt of lightning was aimed right at him from on top of the tallest building...

(------)

**Toni**: And that's where we'll end it.

_Tasha_: Oh, fine. lol. Shorter than usual. But Oh well!! haha, Kouji with wings! And now everyone knows!

**Toni**: Oh, is it shorter? I guess I was in a hurry to post it. lol. silly me. But next chapter is going to be even cooler! ...right?

_Tasha_: Totally!

_The coolest person in the world_: Oh yeah! totally!

_The not-coolest person in the world_: Who do you think you are?!

_The coolest person in the world_: The coolest person in the world!

_The not-coolest person in the world_: Bummer.

**Toni**: Um...I am...stunned. Into silence. Yeah.

Reviews would be GREATLY appreciated!!!!! That means...You, reading This, press the Review button. Yeah!

**---rika195 + Tshk**

(Dang, that WAS short!!!!)


	10. Chapter 10

**If Wishes Were Fishes: Chapter 10** (I'm sure of it this time guys)

**Disclaimer**: We can't claim Kouji and Takuya, but we'd love to. haha!!!!

_Dis-gutting_: I dont really know what it means, but I imagine its like, not gutting somebody... or like, shoving someone's guts back in after they were already torn out... okay... now I sound gross...

(Yeah really, Tish.)

_Td's side note_: Don't worry about the Strike happening in "Character's Lounge", they have understudies...

**Summary**: Okay so pretty much, there's a huge flood. Kouji doesn't think it's natural, and says so, but before anything else can happen, Takuya's mom came in and demanded that they get to the roof for safety. Kouji, still wearing his new wings and holding a still-miniature Rika, followed the Kanbara's to the roof. But when Takuya suggested he fly to the city center to see what the lightning was, Kouji decided to play hero and took off. But that was before he got struck with a bolt of lightning...Which is where we begin this chapter.

_A BETTER summary_: One day, Takuya jumped off a cliff and died. Then this is what happened next!

(Whatever! Pfft! Dork. Oh, and Sorry last chapter was so short. That was my fault)

(No kidding, sheesh!)

----------------------

Rika stared at the flood, her eyes wide, but it didn't distract her for long. She was used to dealing with disaster, so she could handle a simple flood. What she couldn't handle was being held by Takuya! She pinched his hand as hard as she could. "HEY!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "QUIT HOLDING ME SO TIGHT YOU JERK!"

Takuya looked down, feeling somewhat of a feather brush on his hand. "Was that you?" he politely inquired. "I'm sorry!" he loosened his grip and held open his hand for her to stand on his palm. "Is everything alright down there?" "Who are you talking to, Takuya?" his mother turned and looked at her son who was talking to a toy in his hand. She rolled her eyes.

Rika glared at Takuya's mom, but made no move until she turned away to stare at the rising water anxiously. Sighing, Rika glanced up at Takuya's face. "Look, we can't let Kouji have all the glory," she snapped. "We've got to help too! People here could be drowning!"

"I know." Takuya shoved her in his shirt pocket determinedly. "I wasn't a digidestined for nothing!" Rika was a bit taken back by his last remark and tried to shout at him, but he didn't hear her, he was too busy cooking up a plan. Meanwhile...

Kouji dodged the bolt of lighting, yelping in surprise. He frowned, a growl rising in his throat. If he had not been concentrating on who had shot lightning at him, he would have been startled by the growl. But he was too busy looking at a woman who was definitely a digimon to notice. "Hey!" he yelled, glaring at her. He didn't recognize her, but she looked like some kind of relative of Ranamon's. "What do you think you're doing?" he demanded, placing his hands on his hinds and hovering in the air.

Takuya (back on the roof) closed his eyes and wished hard. He knew there weren't any shooting stars around, but he figured that it was possible to wish on a bolt of lighting, if he guessed where it was going to land. He opened his eyes and spotted Kouji in the distance. "I bet it will strike over there." and he was right! He watched Kouji dodge the bolt and then fly up into the sky! Takuya, excited to make another wish, closed is eyes and wished hard...

Rika looked up at Takuya, frowning. What was he doing? Wishing? And why'd he have to stick her in his pocket? Growling, she pulled herself out and climbed up to Takuya's shoulder, figuring she could get a better view from there.

Takuya gleefully opened his eyes then said, "Don't worry, Rika! I was given another chance to wish! I would have wished for you to be big again, but something more urgent is at hand! I wished that Kouji would be given persuasive speech to convince the digimon causing the storm to go home! This will soon be over." he assured her.

Rika stared at Takuya in horror, her mouth dropping open in shock. "YOU DID WHAT?" she yelled. "You could have wished this whole mess back to normal, and you wished for PERSUASIVE SPEECH! I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Hmmm... I guess I never thought of that." Takuya dropped his head. "I'm sorry Rika. I'll wish your you next time, alright?" he then looked up where Kouji was. "I wonder how its going up there!"

How it was going was rather difficult to say. For one, Kouji had suddenly felt strangely different somehow. For another, he had just discovered that a weather digimon was trying to destroy the city. And it was up to him to stop it, with NO attacks. "This is stupid," he mumbled, sighing. He took a deep breath and flew over to the digimon, a glare on his face. "Hey listen up," he yelled through the wind. "You should not be here! There is no reason for you to come and destroy our town! Stop it right now! You take your storm and your flood and leave our world alone! Don't come back, you hear? And restore everything to normal!" He felt like he was glowing as he spoke, but that could have been his imagination.

Takuya smiled as he watched the weather suddenly go bright and sunny, and Kouji floated down from the sky in a ray of light. He was glowing still, probably from some power of speech. Takuya wondered if this new speech power would stay with him forever. Kouji didn't seem to realize he could be seen, because as Takuya looked out, he could see crowds of people pointing at him and screaming o clapping. Takuya, being a good friend, clapped as well.

Kouji stared around him in stunned silence as the digimon seemed to go into some sort of trance and reverse everything she had done, making the sky sunny and the floor go away. Then she vanished. Relieved, Kouji turned and flew back to the roof, figuring he had to make sure Takuya was still alright, and that he hadn't killed Rika by accident. Gracefully, he landed on the roof, folded his wings, and walked up. "So..." he said, "What just happened, from your point of view?"

Rika and Takuya looked at each other, both thinking two very different things. Rika's thoughts were, "Oh boy... he doesn't even want to know... now pretty much the whole world knows, and his life is going to stink." But Takuya's thoughts were, "Oh man, he is going to be so happy when I tell him it was me that I wished for the persuasive speech! He'll know I'll always be here to back him up!" Then, they both spoke up, trying to tell Kouji their part of the story, but Takuya was the only on heard because Rika was so small... and Takuya was so loud. "Oh, it was great! You saved the word with the gift of persuasive speech I gave you! And now we all applaud you!"

Kouji stared at Takuya blankly for a minute, then turned and looked around him. The house was completely surrounded by cheering people and annoying reporters. His face instantly paled. "What?" he whispered, but he was cut off when Mrs. Kanbara shooed everyone off the roof, downstairs, then outdoors to be interviewed. When Kouji realized what was happening, he tried to fly away, but he felt someone grab his wings and drag him back down to the earth. He landed ungracefully on his bum.

Takuya smiled wide for all the cameras. He let Rika slip down into his pocket, knowing she wouldn't want to be seen and then began to answer all of the questions that were shoved into his face. "Uh, my name is Takuya, and this is my friend Kouji! He has wings." he pointed over to his friend. "Living proof that you can wish on a star!"

Kouji stood up, much more fluidly than he had fallen, and glared at all the people around him. He was too annoyed to talk to them, and too embarrassed. He didn't want all of Japan to know who he was. "Please leave us alone," he said sharply, shoving Takuya aside. "Can't you see that the flood caused a lot of damage? Everyone needs to clean up and make sure things are going to be okay. You should not be paying attention to me! You should be helping people who have damage from the flood!"

Takuya smiled knowingly as the crowd, a little confused, dispersed. It was then clear to him that the persuasive speech was still with him, just like the wings were. " Well, no use hiding it now! I guess you are gonna have to go school like that! Pretty soon this will be a common sight to be seen!" he was happy for his friend. Suddenly, he felt a wiggle in his pocket and Rika poked her head out. "Hi Rika!"

Rika glared at Takuya hatefully. "What do you mean go to school like this? I can't go to school like this! I can't go home like this! You need to wish me back to normal!" Her stomach growled, and she grimaced. "And I'm hungry!!!"

"Hmmm..." Takuya thought. "Maybe I could wish you some food your size..."

Kouji stared at Takuya's thoughtful face, just knowing that he was probably thinking something stupid. Suddenly, Kouji remembered what Takuya said about persuasive speech, and blinked in surprise. Perhaps this could be a good thing! It sure seemed to be persuasive! "Takuya," he said, trying to be as persuasive as he could. "Don't make any unnecessary wishes."

Takuya looked up at Kouji, a little offended. "I don't think that any of my wishes have been unnecessary!"

Kouji felt his eye twitch, and tried to stay calm. "Oh really?" he asked angrily. "Turning tiny like that was NECESSARY????????"

"It was fun, wasn't it?" he winked.

Kouji restrained from punching Takuya in the face, and held out his hand for Rika to climb on. His glare was so intense, she didn't hesitate. Then Kouji turned and walked back into the house. "We're hungry Takuya," he said crossly. "As our host, would you be so kind as to get us some food?"

"Ah, sure!" he shrugged and went into the kitchen. "I'm hungry, myself!" he searched around the place, looking for food then said at length, "I bet you could run for president with speech like that!" he smiled and then opened up the fridge. Then, finding some cold noodles, took them out.

Kouji made a face. "I don't want to run for president," he said dully. Then he set Rika on the table, and sat down with a sigh. "Man Takuya, we need to wish Rika back to her original size. What can we wish on when it's not night time? I must have wished on SOMETHING to make her slightly taller than she was last night...but what? You seem to know more about wishes than me."

"I can't think of anything besides a star... or a lighting bolt." he sighed. "We'll just have to wait for one of those!"

"Well...then what did I wish on?" Kouji demanded. He tried to think back. "A flower?" he rolled his eyes. "Probably not. So what then? What should we do?" He sighed dramatically, then concentrated on eating his food. Takuya never answered his question, and instead tried to be optimistic. Kouji would have to wait until night. Annoyed, he glanced down at Rika. "I'm sorry," he said quietly. She huffed, but didn't get a chance to say anything else because Mrs. Kanbara chose that moment to come in and declare that everyone help clean up. Kouji sighed again, annoyed, but stood up to help, trying to ignore the stares he received from the Kanbaras--minus Takuya of course. He tried not to think about all his problems until the work was done, protecting Rika as the day went on.

It wasn't long... for Takuya at least, until day turned to night, and the three of them were sitting underneath the window, watching for shooting stars. "You know what they say," Takuya reminded Kouji for the fourth time. "A watched star never falls!"

Kouji, exhausted from doing most of Takuya's share of the work, glared at Takuya with an irked expression. "I know, you keep telling me that." He sighed and glanced back outside, hoping and hoping that one would come. "The real saying is that 'a watched pot never boils'. However, it's not even true, in this situation or in any situation. That's just ridiculous superstition."

"Ah, Kouji," Takuya shook his head, and was about to continue and lecture him about not understanding the meaning of the saying, when suddenly, he saw it! A shooting star falling from the sky! "I wish that everything went back to normal!" he shouted out loudly and punched the air in triumph.

Kouji felt a surge of both relief and disappointment, and stood up eagerly. Rika also, who was sitting on the windowsill, stood and prepared to leap to the ground once she turned big again. And the room was still with the silence of anticipation...and then...a bright flash of light momentarily blinded them. When Kouji was able to see again--he could see sooner than the others--a young man stood before them, with strangely pointed ears and large wings extending from his back. A slightly mischievous look was in his eyes, and he seemed to be trying to look disappointed. Instantly, Kouji wondered what was going on, wondering if Takuya had done something wrong this time.

Takuya rubbed his eyes and then opened them, seeing the shining being that stood before them. "Wait a second... this is everything going back to normal?" he scratched his head, a little confused.

The winged person shook his head, hiding a smirk. "I'm sorry," he stated simply. "But you all have had too many wishes granted to you in a short period of time. You see, we fairies aren't really supposed to grant that many wishes in so short a time, but we momentarily forgot." He sighed, shaking his head. "I'm afraid that you all cannot have any more wishes granted for at least a week."

"Oh great..." Takuya dropped his head. "Just great."

Kouji's instantly paled face could have been from shock, rage, fear, or horror, but if you asked him outright, he would have probably said "all of the above" without hesitation. He lifted a hand, his mouth falling open, and tried to tell the fairy person that he was wrong, that he HAD to grant this one last wish! But the fairy vanished in swirls and sparkles of dust, and did not return.

* * *

_Tasha_: a fine place to end, aye?

**Toni**: Rather short, if not as short as last chapter. You're too eager to start the next chapter. lol. Not that that's a bad thing...

_TD_: the last chapter wasn't even half the size of this one, and you were the one who was eager to end it! In any case, this is about as long as all the others. Right?! right. ok, post it

**Tonio**: Well, if you insist. Lol. Everyone else, please review! Me and my sister would love it!

**_(Review! Review! Review! Review!)_**


	11. Chapter 11

**If Wishes Were Fishes----------------chapter 11**

**Disclaimer**: Neither I nor my sister own anything to do with digimon, and claim nothing.

**the real disclaimer**: we dont own the world!!!! AAAUGHHHHHHH!!!!!!

**Summary**: Last chapter, a weather digimon tried to destroy the city. But Kouji, along with his wings and the newly recieved gift of "persuasive speech" from another wish from Takuya caused the digimon to leave and undo the damage it had done. But now the whole world knows about Kouji and his wings. Kouji and Takuya and Rika all waited till night time to wish everything back to normal, but unfortunately, a fairy came to them and told them they'd already had too many wishes granted, and they would have to wait at least a week before asking again. Then the fairy vanished. And now, Monday morning, we find them angrily getting ready for school...

**Some-mary**: Before Takuya actually jumped off the ground, Kouji jumped down to save him. It was a looong cliff, and Kouji grabbed onto his friend. they went falling, falling down, THEN, Kouji cushioned the landing, so takuya didn't get hurt! Thankfully, Kouji being like superman, wasn't hurt, and he was amazing!

(What? That didn't happen you dork!!!)

(------)

Kouji stared at his shirt, mumbling under his breath, and tired to put it on again. But just like last time, his wings got in the way. "How am I supposed to get dressed?" he demanded, throwing the shirt on the ground. "This is stupid! My wings make it impossible to wear any shirts."

"Hmm." Takuya tapped his chin. "Perhaps we are going to have 'specially made Kouji shirts' for you, aye?" He shook his head. I think we'll have to cut holes int he back of your shirts... lemme ask my mom!" he suggested.

Kouji made a face, and stared at his favorite shirt that he'd flung onto the ground. He didn't want to cut holes in it, but he knew that he would have to do something. "I can't exactly just go shirtless to school," he sighed. He noticed Rika standing on the table, snickering at him, and wished that she  
didn't have to be a part of this whole mess too.

"You can borrow one of my shirts!" Takuya suggested. He then opened his drawer and pulled out a red shirt with a flame on the front. "Here, friend!" he handed it over to him.

Kouji took it, then stared at it for a while. It was a red T-shirt with the brand symbol that was Takuya's favorite. "But I'd have to cut holes in the back," he said. "Isn't this one of your favorite shirts?" He felt bad about it...but he'd rather cut up Takuya's shirt than his own shirt.

"Hmmm... I guess you're right." he took his shirt back lovingly (...towards the shirt) "Here." he then passed over a blue T-shirt he didn't wear anymore.

Kouji took the blue shirt, deciding he liked blue better than red anyway, and started to cut some holes for his wings in it. "Thanks Takuya," he said, his tone indicating that he truly meant it. The cutting done, he struggled into the shirt and forced his wings awkwardly through the holes. A couple of groans, hisses, and flying feathers later, he was now wearing the blue shirt. "Whew, that was more work that it was worth," he mumbled, panting for breath.

Takuya picket up a feather. "Hmm, can I keep this? I bet it's worth a fortune, I could probably sell it on ebay for Thousands!" he stared at it in awe for a moment then shoved it into his 'special box' where he kept his most precious things. Then picking up another one, offered it to Rika. "Do  
you want one?"

Rika stared at the feather, which was larger than she was--a good six inches--and made a face. "No thanks," she rolled her eyes. "When I turn big again, I'll pluck one myself. Oh wait, his wings will be gone. On second thought, save a could for me, would you?"

"Sure!" Takuya picket up all the fallen feathers and put them in his box. "Wow Kouji," he looked up at the black-haired boy. "You sure look cool!"

Kouji simply made a "Kouji Face" and walked toward the door. "Well we should probably go to school," he commented, feeling slightly proud of himself. Heck yes he was cool! He turned and glanced at Rika, rolling her eyes at him from the windowsill. "What should we do about Rika?"

"We can't leave her here!" Takuya sighed. "Poor thing, I think you should carry her. She doesn't seem to like me as much."

"Go figure," Kouji smirked. He offered an hand to Rika, who simply glared at him. "Come on, you have to come to school with us. It's better than sitting around. At least we can take care of you." Rika stepped onto his hand, then crossed her arms. "Only if you don't stuff me in your bag or anything. I get to hide in your wings, and sit on your shoulder." Kouji made a face, then shrugged. "Fine."

"Alrighty!" Takuya, as he always does, shot up his first in the air like they were embarking on a new adventure! "Off to school!"

Kouji rolled his eyes, but followed Takuya out the door and onto the sidewalk, to begin their walk to school. He felt several eyes on his back, or rather on his wings, but tried to stay cool like it was a natural thing. But the feeling made him want to take off and hide or something. Rika though, stood tall on his shoulder and observed the world around them. And before long, they made it to the school.

Takuya smiled and waved at the crowds of people who were staring at Kouji. He felt extra cool standing next to him now, and even though no one waved back, or even looked at him. He displayed himself as the best friend.

Kouji tried hard not to be bothered by all the stares, and wished that Takuya would stop waving already! But he didn't say anything. He was too cool to say anything. He'd just...keep walking... He stopped abruptly, noticing a newspaper lying on the ground. The name "Rika Makino" was displayed in the title of the headline, and curious, he bent and picked it up. What he saw shocked him. "Takuya, look at this!" he whispered.

"Hmm?" he looked over at the news paper. Upon reading it, his eyes widened. "MODEL?" he gasped.

Rika hopped down from Kouji's shoulder onto the paper, then read the article out loud. "Rika Makino, the daughter of the famous model, has gone missing. Mrs. Makino thinks that her daughter has been kidnapped, but there are no clues to what may have happened to her. An investigation is currently taking place..." She paused and looked up at the two boys, smirking. "Well isn't this interesting?" she chuckled. "You guys are in trouble now!"

Takuya's eyes, if possible, widened even more. "We're not kidnappers!" all three were silent for a moment and Takuya felt both their eyes looking at him. There was a slight breeze, and he was reminded by himself of the wish he made to bring her there. "Oh no..."

"That's right, bucko!" Rika smirked even wider, then went serious again. "But you're right when you say you're not kidnappers, just two losers who need to get brains. I can straighten it all out, as long at you manage to get me back to normal, okay?" She glared a killer glare at Takuya, one with such intensity, it would have shriveled spiders into dust.

Takuya shivered, "Whoa! Creepy! Now let's go to class." he dropped the newspaper on a bench and started walking off, expecting the others to follow.

Surprisingly, Kouji did. He tossed the newspaper into the garbage, set Rika back on his shoulder, and followed Takuya into the school building. Incidentally, they both had their first class together, and as they stepped into the classroom, they were greeted with gasps, shrieks, and "ehhhhhh???" from everyone inside. And instantly, everyone gathered around to try and touch his wings.

Takuya gave Kouji a reminding nudge of his persuasive speech. "Come on guys, back off!" he waved his hands and tried to help out anyway.

Kouji blinked, somehow getting the message. "Hey," he commanded calmly, closing his eyes and offering another "Kouji" look. "It's time to start class. Don't crowd me." To his relief, the rest of the students seemed to get the picture, and backed off to return to their seats. Satisfied, Kouji walked to his desk, pulled back the chair, and seated himself. He folded his wings behind him graceful, trying not to let them block the view of the students behind him. Though it probably wouldn't make a difference. They'd stare at them all class anyway. Oddly enough, Kouji found himself becoming thankful for his persuasive speech, and his wings. Perhaps it wasn't too bad after all...

... Class went by rather slowly for Takuya, as always. He sat there drawing pictures where his notes should have been, and occasionally, he'd looked over at Kouji to make sure he and Rika were alright. Most of the time, though Kouji didn't notice, he saw the girls behind him petting his wings. He shook his head in annoyance, and a bit of jealousy. Kouji just got cooler and cooler!

And of course Kouji agreed that he was cool. He was, so there was no denying it. However, it was getting harder and harder to keep his cool, especially when the girls around and behind him kept petting his wings. It was driving him insane. As soon as the bell announced that class was over, he instantly grabbed his stuff and leaped into the sky, avoiding the hands of all the students around him. Then he flew to his next class.

Takuya sighed as Kouji flew out. Not Fair! Oh well... "I guess," he thought to himself. "Kouji really likes his wings, and he sort of needs his persuasive speech, so I think, when the time comes, I'll just wish for Rika to go back to normal, that's all."

Unbeknown to Takuya, Kouji was thinking the exact same thing. School seemed to go on forever, and by the time lunch came around, Kouji managed to find Takuya sulking in a corner. He strode up to the little geek, offered a half-smile, and sat down next to him. "So Takuya," he said calmly. "I guess I owe you an apology and a thank you. I actually kinda like the wishes you made for me. I wish there was some way I could pay you back."

"Ah Kouji!" Takuya laughed. "You don't ever have to pay me back! What do you think friends are for? A friend would do something kind and not ask for anything back." he looked up and sighed, seeing all the people staring Kouji's way. He wished he could be as cool as that!

"Well, thanks." Kouji smiled a genuine Kouji-smile, the kind that is so amazing and adorable that all girls within a mile radius fall down in shock cause its so amazing. "I'll make it up to you somehow." He ate his lunch, then started with surprise when Rika jumped down and grabbed a pea from his  
tray. He had forgotten she was there.

"Yo Rik-a-cheep!" Takuya addressed her with a horrible nick name. "You can have some of my food too!" he offered his plate politely.

Rika glared a killer glare at him, and even though she was tiny, her glare felt like knives on Takuya's skin. "Don't call me that," she ordered. "No actually, don't call me any nicknames! The name is Rika, and I shouldn't even know you! So...don't talk to me." She huffed, then stared at Takuya's plate. "And no thanks. You only got junk food."

Takuya looked at his food lovingly. "I like my food!" he then looked down at Rika who made it clear she didn't want to be friends anymore. "Rika," he sighed, "I am sorry for making you so mad. Can we please be friends again?"

Rika rolled her eyes, then crossed her arms. "Okay fine, we can be friends, I guess. Though we weren't really friends to begging with...but why not? Since I'll be staying with you or Kouji for a week..." she cocked her head in thought. "Kouji, when do you get to go home to your house?"

Takuya answered for his friend, "He goes home today... who's house will you go to then?" he secretly hoped she chose his house. He then paused and randomly said, "Hey Ri...ka... uh, are you still going to be friends with us when you turn big again?"

Rika noticed the look of relief on Kouji's face, and secretly wondered how he could tolerate Takuya so easily, and treat him like a friend. He probably never had any friends until Takuya met him or something. It sounded like her and Takato and Henry, if she reflected on it. "I guess so," she shrugged. "Why not?" She grabbed another pea and scarfed it.

"But where will you stay?" Takuya asked again, hopefully. "Should we flip a coin?"

"AH! NO!" Rika held out her hands pleadingly. "I'll...go with Kouji. After all...um..." she searched around for some random idea she could use as 'Takuya-logic' to help her out. "...um...he's got wings, and would be able to hide me more easier. And you've got a little brother who might think I'm a toy! So...I'll be safer at his house."

"Good point." he sighed, a little disappointed. But he soon forgot and began to sing to himself.

Kouji grimaced and covered his ears. "Aw man Takuya," he complained. "I wish you would stop singing. Hurts my ears!"

Takuya looked up at him, a little confused. "I wasn't singing that loud, Kouji." he then took his last bite of food and threw away his trash. "Come on guys, maybe we can make some new friends!" he said, with a mouth full of food.

Kouji and Rika both blinked, stared at him, then turned and stared at each other. "Make new friends?" Kouji asked, raising an eyebrow, he sighed and gave a Kouji-expression. "With who? And why?" He ignored the comment about singing, sing Takuya actually was singing pretty loud, and just didn't realize it.

"I don't know... other people?" he shrugged. "I have lots of friends already, believe it or not! The whole soccer team, lots of other kids..."

"Thats...great." Kouji stared at him blankly. "Good job! I'm sure you're a good friend to everybody. So..." Kouji suddenly noticed that everyone was staring at him and his wings, and suddenly figured out that Takuya was jealous of all the attention. So he decided to be nice for once. "Well," he said loudly, so that everyone could hear, "Takuya is a good friend, and is just as cool as I am. So...everyone should want to be his friend. He's a nice guy." He patted Takuya's shoulder, and winked.

Takuya looked at Kouji and smiled, knowing that he would have lots of friends now, (due to persuasive speech). "Thanks Kouji!" he winked. He looked down at Rika. "Did it work on you too?"

Rika opened her mouth to protest, then found herself saying "Yes..." instead. She frowned at Kouji, who in turn smirked back at her. She was annoyed, but somehow, a part of her mind was telling her that Takuya really was a nice kid, and he probably would be a good friend, even if he wasn't the type of person she liked to make friends with. At least he was sincere... She turned and glared at Kouji. "That was cruel," she complained. "I would have decided that on my own without your persuasive  
speech! Don't manipulate people!"

Takuya excitedly clapped his hands. "Ooh, Kouji, try to convince me to do something I might not normally do, I want to see what happens!"

Kouji put a hand to his chin thoughtfully. "That's a good idea," he said. He glanced around then noticed Rainbow, the most annoying girl at the entire school. "Rika needs more clothes," Kouji said. "She's been in that tanktop and pajama pants for a whole 3 days! Takuya, go ask Rainbow if you can borrow some of her Barbie Doll clothing for Rika."

Takuya rolled his eyes. "Rika wouldn't fit barbie clothing. You should make me do something else." he crossed his arms.

Kouji blinked, surprised. "Takuya!" he exclaimed. "You just said no to my persuasive speech! What does that mean?" He frowned, confused. Was Takuya immune to his persuasive speech? Great. Just great. And Takuya was the only one that Kouji really CARED if it worked on!

Takuya shrugged. "Ah, how do you know? I just didn't want to do that one, pick something else for me to do!"

Kouji sighed and crossed his arms. "FINE," he gruffed. "Go ask Rainbow for doll clothes or something that WILL fit Rika." He glared at Takuya to emphasize his point.

"Kouji!" he whined. "I don't want to talk to Rainbow, she freaks me out!" he looked over at the most flirtatious girl in the whole school and shivered.

"See?" Kouji exclaimed, pointing at him. "You wont do it! My persuasive speech doesn't work on you!" He crossed his arms, thinking very carefully. "I suppose that because you are the one who wished it for me, that it doesn't work on you. That means I'm going to have to resort to using 'Takuya-logic' if I want you to do anything." He sighed and decided to put that idea into action. "Takuya, Rika needs clothes. Since you don't want to talk to Rainbow, why don't you talk to someone else? You may be the only one who can help her, and wouldn't you like to prove how good of a friend you are? She did kill that spider for you..."

"You're right." Takuya sighed and began to walk around the lunchroom to find someone who might have small clothes. He spoke to many people, but most of them just ignored him, gave him a dirty look, walked away or slapped him. Takuya knew then that there must been _something _he could do! Suddenly, he had a sudden realization! He knew exactly what to do!!!!

Kouji watched the whole thing, shaking his head sadly. "Poor Takuya. You'd think he'd have more friends. But I guess even my persuasive speech isn't working." He glanced at Rika. "Maybe I should go help him. You know, threaten people to do as he asks." he smirked at the thought. It sounded like fun.

"Kouji!" Takuya ran over to his friend as he saw him approaching. "I came up with a plan!" he grinned, knowing how smart he must be.

Kouji blinked, then mentally prepared himself for something really lame. "What...?" he asked hesitantly.

Takuya opened his mouth to speak and then paused there for... probably longer than he realized, then finally, after a long time said, "Wait, what were you going to say when you came over here?"

Kouji groaned and rolled his eyes. "You go first," he ordered harshly. "That way if your idea is stupid, mine will look a million times better."

"Oh, don't worry, Kouji, my friend! It isn't stupid!" he winked. "I was just thinking, YOU could ask the girls for the clothes, cause YOU have persuasive speech!"

Kouji sighed. "Maybe," he stated. "But I'd rather just threaten people. You can do the asking, and I'll beat them up. Rika can laugh at them. What do you think?" he glanced at the three-inch-tall girl on his shoulder, and got a nod of approval.

"You guys aren't thinking right." Takuya shook his head sadly. "You see, even if I did find someone with small clothes, they still probably wouldn't be Rika's size! So..." he looked around suspiciously for a moment and then, landing his eyes on one of his classmates, ran over to him, leaving Kouji and Rika standing there.

"Well...I still want to threaten someone," Kouji shrugged. He walked over to one of the bullies of the class and grabbed him by the shirt. "Hey," he growled, putting on a killer glare. "You have a little sister right?" the bully nodded, completely freaked out of Kouji's glare. "Well Takuya needs some doll clothes about this size," he showed the size with his hand. "And I want you to get some for him. Right. Now." He shoved the bully back.

Meanwhile, oblivious to what Kouji was doing for him, Takuya greeted the dark-haired boy. "Hello!" he gave him a knowing glance. The boy raised an eyebrow, wondering why Takuya was looking at him so weird. "Hey, I was wondering..." he paused then restated, "I wish for a good set of clothes for a girl about three inches high! Rika, that is." he winked. The boy stood there blankly for a moment, wondering how on earth Takuya knew he was a fairy, then shrugged and said, "Whatever."

By the time the bully had gotten doll clothes for 'Takuya', Takuya had gotten his wish from the classmate, who just happened to be a fairy. Kouji walked over, blinking in confusion. "Hey!" Rika suddenly yelled into Kouji's ear. "That's Henry! I didn't know he was a fairy!!!!!!!!" she gaped open mouthed for a long time, then tugged harshly on Kouji's ear. "Take me to him NOW!"

Takuya smiled knowingly and led them over to Henry who was now sitting at a table by himself. He seemed to be lost in his own thoughts and almost looked worn out from something. "That's him!" Takuya pointed him out. "Duh." Rika rolled her eyes. "Of course it is! Now let me talk to him!"

Rika leapt onto the table and stood in front of Henry, her friend. "Hey, I didn't know you were a fairy," she snapped. "I need you to help me. These two idiots got me in this mess, and now we have to wait a whole week for me to get back to normal! Can you make me my normal size? PLEASE?" She glared at him to show she wasn't really asking, she was demanding.

"Whoa..." he shook his head to himself. "Rika, I have no idea how you got into all this..." he glanced at Takuya and Kouji and held in a laugh. "...But I can't undo another fairy's wish, You'll just have to wait for him... or her..." he leaned back in his chair. "Just as I thought." Takuya nodded in agreement.

Kouji glared at Takuya. "How do you know so much about fairies you idiot?" he demanded of Takuya.

Takuya only shrugged with nothing to say.

Purely frustrated, Rika burst into a stream of insults and complaints, while Kouji simply stood there and sighed. What a stupid situation.

(------)

**Toni**: Okay it's 2:22 am...we should post this and go to bed.

**tahgsukh**: no kidding... i just typoed my own name

**Nia**: ...um...

**talalalalasha**: exactalily. wow... i just saw alice and wonderland the other day.. i hate that movie. anyway...s

**Tonio**: I hate that you QUOTED that movie! ...and that you put an "s" at the end of "anyway." GO TO BED!

**the person that just might be the death of you.. not really**: Well, Alright... And you post the chapter, kay!? ALRIGHT!! WOO HOO!! SHE'S A SUPER FREAK! lol

**rika195**: (groans) SHUT UP! And good night everyone. Reviews? Please? Yeah. Please agree with me that Tasha is a dork. Actually if you disagree, you are wrong. so there. Review! and good night.


	12. Chapter 12

**If Wishes Were Fishes-------------chapter 12**

**Disclaimer:** Me and Tasha don't own these characters, nor the creation of fairies or wishes or whatev.

**Tasha's disclaimer: **You don't have to speak for me! I know how to type you know! ... I don't own them either.

**Summary:** _Kouji and Takuya and Rika had to go to school last time. And of course, it went soooo slowly. Eventually, Kouji and Takuya decided to find new clothes for Rika. So while Kouji bullied a Bully to get doll clothes, Takuya went over to another student who just happened to be a fairy, and wished for clothes for Rika. The student just happened to be Henry Wong, Rika's friend. Who would have thought? Unfortunately, despite Rika's demands, he could not turn her back to normal. And that is where we find them now. At least, to Kouji's relief, he get's to go to his own home today!_**A better summary**_**: **__Kouji and Takuya run off to fight the evil school. Kouji, of course, with his super powers, kicked butt, and Takuya stood by encouraging him, "GO KOUJI! YEAH!" Until someone killed him. Too bad, too, cause a girl was about to ask him to the dance. But she didn't cause he died. And so she asked Kouji. THE END! _

(........You really like to make Takuya look bad, don't you?)

(------)

Kouji stared at the clock, then sighed in relief when it stuck the time that school was out. He could not wait to get home.

Takuya didn't realize that school was out... because he had fallen asleep on his desk and was snoring loudly.

Kouji punched Takuya's head, softly of course, but hard enough to wake him up. "Hey listen," he snapped. "I'm going home today. Finally. And if you don't hurry up and wake up, I'll leave without saying good bye." He placed his backpack over one of his shoulders, and sighed in annoyance. His wings made it impossible to wear his backpack, and it was starting to bug him. At least he could fly home or something. Now that could be fun....

Takuya blinked his eyes and shook his head. "Oh, sorry! I am just so tired... from jet-legs and all that stuff. I'll see you around, Kouji! Have fun with..." he lowered his voice to a whisper. "_Rika._"

Kouji and Rika made a face simultaneously. Kouji was, to say the least, having second thoughts about bringing her home with him. He decided to change the subject. "What in the world do you mean by 'jet-legs'? That's the stupidest thing I've heard from you all day."

"Nevermind," Takuya huffed. "You wouldn't get it anyway." he stood up and started putting his books away when his phone started vibrating in his pocket. He pulled it out and held it up to his ear. "Sup, mom? ... Really? ... wow... Well, Kouji is here, I could ask him!" he covered the microphone on his cell and looked up at Kouji. "Hey, This might be a lot to ask, but do you think I can stay the night at your house? Mom and Dad are going over to help some dying relatives or something..."

Kouji flinched. His face blanched. And he opened his mouth to find some reason to say no. He was SOO looking forward to staying at his own house, far away from Takuya's annoyingness. But Rika beat him to answering. She jumped out from hiding in Kouji's left wing onto his shoulder. "No problem, Takuya!" she declared loudly. "You can stay as long as you need to! Right Kouji?" Kouji stuttered out some unintelligible sounds. "Right," Rika finished for him with an evil smirk.

Takuya smiled widely. "Oh great! I am so excited to spend the night! Woo hoo!" he grabbed all his stuff, put it together rather sloppily, and ran out of the room excitedly.

Kouji didn't remember how it happened, in that moment, but he did know that he was annoyed. Takuya was alright...sure. But Kouji has spent way too much time with him anyway! He wanted his own space! Frustrated, he remembered the painful way why he wasn't wearing his back pack, and marched angrily out of the school, where Takuya was waiting for him. He sighed and stretched his wings. They were cramped, and it hurt worse than any other kind of cramp he'd ever had. He was grateful to stretch them out all the way and flap them a little bit...even more pleased to accidentally knock Takuya to the ground with the wind.

"WOW!" Takuya exclaimed from his place n the ground where he fell, "You are like the mighty duck, or whatever super hero that guy was from x-men, you know what I'm talking about?" he lifted himself up off from where he was and dusted himself off. "Do you think you'll fit on the bus, mighty-man?"

Kouji managed not to make a gagging sound. Instead, he opted for his darkest glare and said "shut up." Then he bent his knees, spread his wings, took a deep breath, and leapt into the air to fly home!

"It's..." Takuya started to shout as he pointed into the sky in the direction Kouji was flying, "It's a bird, it's a plane, IT'S KOUJI-MAN! No wait, that doesn't sound right... Oh I'll figure something out. I know!" an idea suddenly shattered his cranium. (Well, not literally) (He was uh, just so excited...) "Kouji would be SO happy if I took a survey around the school of a good super hero name for him." He put down his Pack-pack and started fishing through it. Then, finding a pen and paper, he resealed it and put it on his shoulders. He started jotting down unreadable scribbles on it and muttering to himself things like, "uh... flying-hero, super-boy, secret man, ninja wings, hmm... super-duper... no that's no good... uh, Kouji-boy? He might not like that... spider fighter??? Oh that sounds cool, he'll like that..."

(...meanwhile)

Rika clung to Kouji's ponytail for dear life, her breath caught in both shock and excitement as they cut through the air like a laser through butter...or something. It was so cool! She wished it didn't have to stop when he slowed down and landed in front of his house with a sigh, and repositioned herself on his shoulder. "So?" she asked, startling him. He seemed to have forgotten she was there. "So what?" he demanded back, a little crossly.

"So... are you going to help me or not? You seem to be getting comfortable with your new wings, but I'm still here, small as an action figure, and NOT very comfortable. I kind of want to go home, so do you think you can get your dorky Takuya friend to wish me home and back to my normal self?" she crossed her arms and waited for Kouji to respond in some way. She really was sick of hanging around them.

"Oh." Kouji sighed and crossed his arms in his "I'm too cool to care" position. "I guess I'll ask him when he gets here. For now, I just want some peace in my own room. And anyway, Takuya's too stupid to wish everything back to normal. He'll probably waste his wishes on something stupid again. I'm going to have to figure this out."

"Have YOU ever tried wishing on a star or something?" she poked his shoulder. "Maybe Takuya's used up all his wishes for his lifetime? Maybe you should try it! It obviously works..."

Kouji was very quiet for a moment, truly thinking about this. It was obvious that fairies were granting their wishes....or one fairy was. But it was always Takuya who was making the wishes. Kouji just accepted that Takuya was an idiot, and anything could happen around him. But did he, Kouji, really believe in fairies, enough that they would actually grant his wish? Was that all it took? Belief? He walked into his house and tried to pretend like Rika didn't ask him anything. Because he knew.....he didn't actually believe that anything would come of him making a wish. "If wishes were horses," he muttered under his breath darkly.

Meanwhile...)

"Okay, let's see what I have." Takuya held proudly his paper scribbled with names and tally marks. He had gone around the school speaking with all the students still around about Kouji's new look, and good names for him. He kept some of his original ideas, of course, but he also took others' suggestions. Takuya examined the paper to determine which name won. So far, "Spider fighter" had 3, "Kouji-boy" had 7, "Ninja-man" had 3, "Sexy Beast" (chosen by some adoring female fans) had 27, "eagle-fighter" (chosen by some geeks) had 17, and "Commander Wings" had 10. His own favorites were Spider Fighter, (because of their encounters with the spiders) and "commander wings" Because of his persuasive speech. After shoving the paper in his back pocket, he dashed off towards Kouji's house, unable to hold in his excitement. Kouji was going to be so happy!

By the time he got there, Kouji was just entering his room and setting Rika on the desk, and nearly jumped out of his skin when Takuya slammed the door open downstairs. "What the heck, Takuya!" he yelled. "Try knocking first, please? And don't forget to take your shoes off!!!!!"

"I have no time for that sort of thing, Kouji! LOOK!" he held up the wrinkled up piece of paper in front of Kouji's face.

Kouji snatched it away. "I can't see it if you shove it at my nose," he complained, then glanced at it. "And what the heck is this? Kouji-boy? Sexy BEAST? WHAT WERE YOU DOING?"

Takuya nodded knowingly. "Yes… Yes!! I have compiled a list of everyone's favorite nick names for you! For your super hero!!!"

Kouji blinked, wondering why in the world something that stupid even mattered. But it was Takuya, so of course it mattered to Takuya. Rolling his eyes, he dropped the paper on the floor, grabbed his electric guitar, and plugged it in. Then he started to play, completely ignoring everyone else.

"Yes!! I love rock band!" Takuya yelled. He started looking around the room desperately for another instrument. "Do you have anymore guitars, Kouji? And maybe a miniature drum set for Rika? …cause, that would really be ideal."

Rika panicked at that. "NO! Don't wish for that! I don't want to play Rockband! Besides, that's a REAL electric guitar, not an X-BOX guitar!" But Kouji was playing too loudly, and Takuya couldn't hear her anyway.

_Wow… Kouji's room! This is so cool! I wonder where he keeps his diary! _Takuya started sneaking around, looking under things to find Kouji's secret book of Mystery.

…Which Kouji of course didn't even own. He never cared to write things down in a journal. That just took too much time, and he never knew how to go about doing it anyway. But he noticed Takuya rummaging about and making a mess, and grew angry. He stopped playing for a moment and cleared his throat. "Stop that," he growled viciously.

"Hmm…" Takuya stood up from looking under the bed. "I should have written down 'Wolf-wings' for one of your names… but that's okay." His eyes wandered over to where Rika was and he smiled at her. "Hey Rika, you want to play a game? I just found 'Settlers of Catan' underneath Kouji's bed!"

In actuality, Rika didn't mind that game when she played it with Takato and Henry. But she knew that playing it with Takuya might ruin it for her, so she yelled "NO!" at the top of her lungs. But since Kouji was playing guitar again—loudly and expertly—Takuya couldn't hear her.

"Do you guys want me to set it up?" Takuya looked at Kouji who was still ignoring him. It seemed to him that Kouji was hypnotized by the guitar and was unable to put it down. _An obsession._ He thought to himself. _That isn't healthy, Kouji looks addicted…I need to help him. Poor guy! Sometimes I just wish that he didn't have such awesome skills like playing the guitar; it makes him cocky._

And just then, a horrible sound screeched from the guitar in Kouji's no-longer skilled hands. He stopped and gaped at it in horror, then tried again. The horrible screeching was the only sound he could make. "No," he whispered, setting it down and backing up, his eyes wide. "No, what's happened….how could this happen?" Playing guitar was how he coped. It was his chill activity, and he could handle even Takuya if he could just play for fifteen minutes. But now….. He looked up at Takuya's happy face, his vision clouding over in his fury. _"What have you DONE?" _He growled so menacingly, it didn't even sound like himself.

"H-huh?" Takuya's smile left instantly. "K-k-Kouji? What's wrong, why are you…" it occurred to him what had happened. That wish deep inside his heart about Kouji's awesome skills must have been granted! This was not good… "I was just thinking to myself Kouji, I…" Takuya started stepping back in fear as Kouji raged. "I didn't expect all of your awesome talents to _actually_ disappear!"

"_ALL?" _Kouji bellowed. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, ALL? You mean that EVERYTHING I'm good at…." His face paled, and he looked like he would be sick. But then he forced himself to calm down. He had to test that. Surely not ALL of his skills…. "But if they are," he whispered evilly, "then I will _kill _you Takuya."

"I hate to say this at a time like this, Kouji. But if all of your cool skills _are_ gone, I don't think you _would_ be able to kill me." He tried not to smile.

Kouji threw himself at Takuya to beat him to a pulp, and tripped, falling on his face. Under normal circumstances, he wouldn't have tripped, but even if he had, he would have been able to catch himself gracefully. But he couldn't. Flat on his face he fell, and then lay there, stunned. The shock nearly killed him. _It can't be true…_

"It's okay, Kouji!" Takuya tried to reassure him as he knelt down beside him and began to pet his wings. "Shh… shh… be still my, my child." He tried to sound motherly, knowing that was a very calming effect.

That horribly terrifying growl ripped from Kouji's throat again, since it was the only threatening thing he was able to do. But it was enough to make Takuya afraid and back off. And for several minutes, he didn't want to get up. He just lay there, helplessly wishing he could have his skills back. What would he do without them? He wouldn't even be _Kouji _without them! Without his skills, he couldn't fight, play guitar, be cool, or…or ANYTHING! How could he deal with THAT?

Rika, realizing the urgency of the situation turned around to face the window and started shouting at it. "I WISH, I WISH, I WISH! SOME STUPID FAIRY OUT THERE HAS GOT TO HEAR ME! PLEASE STOP RUINING OUR LIVES AND GIVE KOUJI BACK HIS FREAKING SKILLS!"

And for some strange reason, the only response she got was an evil cackle that only she seemed to hear. But that was enough. Rika had held her cool long enough, had sat by and just gone with it for quite enough. Now, she was DONE. Taking a deep breath, she wished as heart-felt and as loudly as she could—so that even Takuya and Kouji could hear her… "I WISH KOUJI'S SKILLS BACK OR ELSE I WILL NEVER BELIEVE IN FAIRIES AGAIN!"

Takuya walked over to Rika softly and leaned down to her. "I don't think that will work, Rika. See, you already DO believe in fairies, and you don't want to hurt your friend Henry, do you? I think something more persuasive might be to tell the fairy you'll kiss him if he grants it. He obviously thinks you're pretty, cause when I wished for a pretty girl, he set _you_!"

Rika's face turned red with anger, but….she _didn't _want to hurt Henry… "FINE." She huffed. If that's all it took….she'd give a peck on the cheek or something. "What he said." She didn't really feel like repeating it.

(….)

**Tasha**: And that is the end of that chapter… which took like a YEAR or more to write! That was started before I went to Switzerland!!

**Toni: **Yeah, and it's YOUR FAULT cause you would NEVER reply! Ha! At least we finally finished it, even if it is short.

**Tash:** Well, life! You can't get around it's business sometimes! In any case, wow! Takuya! WHAT a nerd!!!! You just can't get around what a nerd he is!!!!!!! SUPER HERO NAMES?!!?!??!

**Toni: **Yeah, and you also can't get over how incredibly awesome he is. There's just no one like him. ADMIT IT! You LOVE him cause there's no one like him!

**Tash:** Lies, Toni. I am with rika on this one: **Rika:** Yeah he is stupid.

**Natoina: **(as Mom has taken to calling me….) So what? He's still awesome and you know it. You love him. Not like Kouji, but as Takuya. Cause he IS a nerd, dork, geek, and whatever else you've dubbed him.

**TASHA THE ONLY TASHA:** How DARE you use that stupid name on here!!!!! Yeah, he is funny, but anyway, I am going to go hop into the shower. See you later!

**Twan twan: **And that's my cue to post this. Ta! And please review!

Till next time!

Rika195 and Tshk


End file.
